The Betrayer
by Mari Mapia
Summary: A new danger is hidden in New Salem; nearer than the Circle could imagine. Someone is betraying them and is someone they would never suspect. And Black John it's not the only one chasing after the Master Tools.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! o_o This is my first try to publish something I wrote. O_O. Ok let's start. I'm continuing the story from 2 years after Black Jack's death. Cassie and the other are at the University and something strange is happening to Faye, Diana and Adam; but I won't say nothing more! R&R please! Enjoy!

The Betrayer

Chapter 1

Cassie was running. Not just running but running for her life. She looked behind her and tried to figure out if she was still chased. She saw a dark shadow approaching and she tried to speed up; but ending on her knees and hands. "I'm trapped" she thought, "This is my end".

Cassie got up straight away, without even counting that she wasn't in her bed. Her forehead slammed on the wooden shelf right on top of her. She should have got used to it but she still forgot that that damn shelf was too close, like inches away.

She moaned. «Another day in paradise!» sang a lovely voice in front of her. The windows gleaming light shaped the slim figure of Diana. Cassie couldn't get used to her friend yet. She was always up before her, always one step beyond. Sometimes she couldn't stand it. Like then.

«What are you doing up at this hour? We have to get to breakfast only at eleven» Cassie sad in an annoyed tone.

Diana pretended she didn't notice the hostility.

«It is ten so you _have _to wake up or you'll be punished». Diana could always manage to have a sweet voice, no matter what.

Cassie jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She washed her face rapidly and her teeth too. When she got into their room again Diana was chatting on the phone with someone and she was very angry but she kept a low tone, not to be heard by Cassie.

«What do you mean with "I don't care"? Nick you _have _to come. It is her _birthday!_ I know you two had problems but…» she paused listening «I know» she added on the phone. «Yes. I understand but- you still can try and come. Ok? You got it? Bye.»

She turned around to face Cassie.

«Nick?» Cassie asked sadly. Since graduation -since the day they defeated Black Jack actually- the only occasions they spoke was when they _had _to. And Cassie couldn't think that it wasn't her fault. Or Adam's. Every time he saw them speaking or holding hands he exchanged glances with the club's members trying to get attention from someone of them but no one really came to help him. And so he became upset. And so Cassie became sad and tried to please him. But that didn't please Adam. It was a terrible tag-o-war for Cassie but she tried hard not to let go. Adam tried to understand her but the more he tried the more he couldn't. He loved her and he wanted her to love _only _him; it was a selfish thought but he couldn't avoid it.

Cassie looked at Diana but her friend disappeared. Surely she did it when Cassie was thinking at her horrible situation. She sighed and she went to change her clothes.

«On time, huh?» asked Diana when Cassie sat next to her in the University's dining room.

Cassie glanced at her friend and ate a big spoon of cereals.

All of the Circle -except for Melanie who went to MIT, the twins, Suzan, Deborah, Faye and Nick- decided to go to the University on land, near Salem, like this they would have stayed in touch.

Chris was working at a school camp as a "staff member" teaching "arts and crafts" but most how to create bombs. As for Doug, he lived at home with his parents and twin and changing monthly, work. Suzan did the job of her life: she worked in a department store in the spot where they sold make-up; she was very pleased with her job and sometimes she seemed the happiest in there. Diana tipped on Cassie's arm.

«Hey? Are you still there? Cassie? -when she thought she had all her complete attention she said- For your birthday I want to do something very special: we'll have a party on the beach just as always; but we are going to dress up as everything we want and we have to guess who is what and who is who. Isn't that fun?» Her eyes were shining. Cassie wasn't so exited. She remembered the last birthday they did on the beach and it wasn't a pleasant memory. That 7th of November when Faye threatened her for what it seemed the last time. Cassie shook her head. "I voted for her. And now we are sharing the throne" she thought shaking.

«But Diana my birthday is on the 23rd of July; it's like a month away! And do you _really_ think _everyone_ would dress up?» She was thinking at one person in particular. Diana noticed whom.

«He's not coming» she announced steadily. «He doesn't want to ruin your party.»

Cassie nodded. She decided: no party. There was nothing to party. She was almost an adult. She was going to be a 19 year old married woman and she really didn't needed a party. Mostly she needed a funeral. Hers. She couldn't believe Adam proposed. It was unlikely to her. Her mother always taught her to critic young brides but from now in two months she was becoming one. They could skip the date. Waite until Cassie gests out of University. Still she couldn't believe she said yes. She was too exited and she didn't want to hurt Adam's feelings so she accepted. But now… Even if she would talk about it with Adam she was sure things would change between them. The silver chord could not be denied but still, there were so many things that they didn't knew about it. Melanie once said that the Silver cord could break or could put a distance between the two lovers. Cassie always hoped it wouldn't happen to them.

Cassie frowned. «Diana I don't want a party. Please. Let me choose!»

«We'll do a Surprise Party. Come on! Is going to be fun and maybe someone will draw closer to "light"» she giggled and looked at Laurel and Sean.

Cassie followed her gaze. Laurel was laughing at a joke that Sean just made. Cassie smiled. Strangely in the Circle some new couples were formed. Laurel sat near Cassie and Sean followed as a faithful puppy.

«News?» she asked.

«We're doing Cassie's birthday on the beach and we are going to dress up! And on the 23rd there will be a full moon! We could do a ritual after» Diana went on speaking although Cassie blushed with irritation.

«NO. We _won't. _Diana I appreciate your concern but I can decide for myself. And I say no party.» She seemed sure of herself. Self-Control. Surely in half an hour she will let go to Diana's insistence. She will give in. But now she was going to fight. Only to prove herself her control.

«Why not?» Sean asked.

«Because I said so» Cassie answered.

«Ow» added a new voice.

Cassie turned around and saw Adam. She smiled and gave him a soft and quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled and caressed her hair. Adam sat near Diana; across from Cassie.

He was smiling. No one knew they were going to marry, not even Diana and keeping a secret was exciting. Intriguing.

«So no party?» he asked.

«Yes. There will be » sighed Cassie. Everyone laughed. Then a shadow came upon the group.

«Faye» sad Sean frightened.

«What are you staring at?» she complained. Her rough voice hadn't changed in those 2 years.

«Nothing. Just at your beauty» said Laurel sarcastic.

Faye glanced at her badly. With hatred. Diana interfered.

«Faye why don't you seat?» Faye was Diana's cousin but they weren't similar. Too much things differentiated them.

«Sure» She was tasting every moment.

Sean got up on his feet. «I have class» he announced and ran away.

«What's wrong with him?» Adam demanded.

Laurel shook her head. They already knew. Faye smiled.

«One less» she murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

«I can believe you're making me do this» Cassie said for the third time.

She was in Diana's room, back at New Salem, on her Crowheaven Road. Cassie looked around the room, avoiding the mirror in front of her an eyeing Diana's stamps. They weren't six no more but seven. Diana added a new one, one that should represent Cassie: it was a muse; the Muse of Arts and her dress was just as the one Cassie had at the Halloween Prom of two years before. "I can't believe it's two years since I know Diana" thought Cassie surprised. "It's like I've known her forevermore." «Hold your breath» exclaimed Diana, tightening the satin threads of Cassie's gown. Cassie yawned and her mind went back at the day Diana quarreled with Faye. It was a month ago, just when Diana told Cassie she was going to make a "Surprise-Birthday-on-the-beach". Cassie indeed, was astonished by the appearance of Faye at the University's dining room. It wasn't like her to mess up around buildings where people _actually_ learned something. She even said that strange fraise: "One less" or something like that. "You can't never get used to Faye," she thought. After Sean ran off Faye stood silent for a moment then her eyes shined like diamonds, but her thoughts weren't as pure.

«So I was thinking, you know I don't need to go to a fancy school to do something so easy, -she teased- we could have a new election, just to clear things out. I'm getting bored about this triumvirate» She blinked.

«Don't even think about it, Faye» Adam started, flushing with anger.

«He's right. Faye do you really think someone will vote you? I don't think so. After the last time…» Laurel stated.

Cassie looked at Diana. Her friend was lost in thoughts, as If considering Faye's idea.

«Why don't we try a new ritual?» Cassie said eagerly.

«Like what?» Faye asked cynically.

«We could summon a spirit. We could ask question about our future or… we could ask for aid»

Cassie wasn't sure why she said it, but somewhere dip in her heart something told her this was the right thing do to. At least Faye would think at something else.

«Sure. Why don't we even call a Gipsy? She'll read our hands and full our heads with crap» Faye added laughing.

«Why not?» asked Adam teasing her.

Diana looked at him soulfully but quickly that expression disappeared. Cassie thought she seen desire in her eyes. Longing. She shook her head. Diana was through Adam. She was her best friend and her "big sister" she would never have feelings for her boyfriend.

But sometimes Cassie wasn't sure her friend was totally happy. She caught her crying in the girl's bathroom once. «It's nothing. I just miss home» Diana said sobbing. Cassie wasn't sure about it, but she never asked for more. She couldn't force Diana to spill it up -Diana wouldn't do it to her.

«We could do it on Cassie's birthday. Laurel we could do that game you always wanted to make» Diana nodded towards the other girl.

«What game? The Power game?» she looked puzzled.

Faye's interest grew in one blink. Cassie grinned. Faye sometimes was so predictable.

«What's about?»

«Ow. You call the elements then you make a vow, something like "I promise not to use my Power against others" and basically the element that represents you will show up in your mind.» explained Laurel gently.

«Let's do it » Faye said delighted.

«And what about that other game…» Laurel's mind raced.

«The Lover's Game» sighed Diana.

«Yes. That one! I always wanted to do it!» giggled Laurel looking up.

Adam shook his head. «I don't understand you girls.»

Cassie gave him a light kick under the table. He hopped.

Cassie laughed and looked at him with a fake worry.

«Something's wrong, dear?» she asked playfully.

Adam smiled. «No, darling. I just got kicked.»

Laurel chuckled, Faye rolled her eyes and Diana stared in the dark.

«Diana?» Cassie asked, worried.

Diana's head popped up. «I'm fine. I have to go» She started towards the exit but Faye went after her. She whispered something at her cousin and Diana toured abruptly to face the dark haired girl.

«Is none of your business» she said coolly.

«Yes it is. It's my duty to watch over you. Have you forgot it?» Faye was smiling pleased.

All of the students turned to watch them.

«Faye get out of my way»

«Are you still… I can't believe it! It's totally like you, though.» She said surprised. She looked over her shoulder, at Adam, and winked.

«My sweet Diana. How romantic could you be sometimes» Faye giggled, shooting Diana an amused look.

Diana stayed still glancing at Faye challengingly. From her position Cassie could see that Diana was frustrated, but she didn't notice the tears in her shimmering-green eyes.

Diana passed all the way through Faye without gazing back. Faye smiled at her audience.

«Next show at one o'clock people. You should be here» she bowed and started to the exit.

At middle track, she twisted and glanced at Cassie.

«Nice try, but I didn't forget my purpose. Cassie there will definitely be a new leader. Oh, before I overlook -she said smiling dangerously- Laurel we'll certainly do that Power game on Cassie's Birthday» Faye waved and walked slowly away.

Cassie shook her head. Diana hadn't told her about the reason she ran away like that yet.

But obviously she wasn't going to force her friend.

«Is it done?» she asked returning to the present.

«Not yet. Patience Cassie, patience.» scolded Diana.

Cassie sighed. She finally took courage and looked at her reflection in the full-sized mirror.

Diana's room was lighted only by the twilight, and her colored prisms were dancing, moved by the slow blowing wind. The sound they made when they hit each other was stunning.

Now the prisms were projecting their colorized light on Cassie's dress.

Purplish lights made her long dress look like a lavender, although its original color was a strong purple. The gown was strapless, made by different layers of silk and muslin.

A midnight velvet ribbon encircled Cassie's waist, and a delicate gold strip was also placed in her hair.

Laurel rushed into the room yelling: «Deb has just put on some make-up!»

Cassie looked at her in disbelief. Deborah has always been the tough biker. "People change." she reminded herself "you changed too. A lot. I'm no longer the shy girl I was before."

«I have to see that one» she giggled walking down Diana's hallway and opening the bathroom's door.

«It's no big deal!» she heard Deb rush inside the room.

«It's just some make-up. What's wrong with you guys?» she asked rolling her eyes and waving her hands at Melanie and Suzan.

«Deb you're acting crazy.» Melanie said coolly, with her calm eyes.

«Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?» Suzan asked slowly and sheepishly.

«Sure Suz. Let's talk about it. I'm out of here» Deborah said bitterly, reaching the door.

Cassie entered the room and said: «You don't go anywhere. Girls let her alone. Deb you're stunning»

She observed the tall girl, in her bear costume. No joke, Deb was really wearing a bear costume and its head was on the table close to Mel's wig.

She looked like an angry grizzly right now. Cassie's lips trembled, she couldn't hold a laugh.

«Another one!» Deb pleaded. «Why you want to punish me? Why?» she asked looking helplessly at the ceiling.

«Sorry Deb. But in that costume you- Cassie couldn't hold it. She started laughing helplessly.

She even felt tears coming to her eyes: Deb in a full furred costume was too much to handle.

Cassie leaned on the sink but her hand slipped on it and she fell on the cold bathroom's floor.

She laughed even more and Deb with her.

«Ow man! You'r-re making me-e ruin my d-dress» Cassie said looking at the Brand-new-Deb-looking-like-a-bear.

The biker held a hand and pushed Cassie off the floor.

«Sorry Princess Cassie» Deborah said reverentially.

«I'm not a princess. I'm not six anymore. I'm Snow White» Cassie said joking.

«Yeah. And I'm a dwarf» Commented Suzan

Melanie leaned against her cane- she was dressed like an old woman.

Her gray wig had a long tress and her costume was very simple: she was wearing an old long black dress, in a 60's fashion, and a navy scarf on her squared shoulders.

On her chin a fake pustule was all that you could notice. It was huge and Melanie's face was pale-white, covered with powder.

Somehow she looked like an old m'am, maybe because her gray cold eyes shifted impatiently from a girl to another.

«No, really I am» Cassie continued.

Suzanne giggled when Laurel entered and faked to hang herself by the neck.

«Laugh, as you want. But you won't be accepted in my paper castle anymore» Cassie joked, imitating an egocentric and fussy Queen.

All around the room the girls chuckled.

«What Cassie is trying to say -interceded Diana- is that she's Queen Elisabeth Tudor I»

Laurel exhaled in awe. Suzan looked puzzled.

«And who the hell's she?» she asked, moving her head from right to left.

«Just one of the more important Queen's of England. Shakespeare lived in her ages. I think she lived form 1533 to 1603, she was the daughter of Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn. Elisabeth had been the queen of England and Ireland from 1558 to 1603. Succeeding her Catholic sister Mary I, Elizabeth reestablished Protestantism as the state religion. Her reign was dominated by the threat of a Catholic restoration and by war with Spain, culminating in the defeat of the Spanish Armada in 1588. Although frequently courted, she never married.» Explained Melanie, the wise kid of the group. Cassie always has been terrorized by her smartness.

Suz was even more confused. Cassie although smiled.

«And Cassie, you want to be an old, nasty, old-fashioned English Queen?» Demanded the strawberry blond girl.

«Of course. It is my dream »

«Let's stop messing around. It's almost eight and not all of us are properly dressed» Diana remembered.

All of them started to worry.

«Where are my shoes?» Suzan complained.

«Mel help the others» Diana structured.

Their gaze crossed for a split second, then Mel was at work.

«Suz sit down, Deb are you ready? Good. Then go in Diana's room. Laurel go dress.»

Di, Cass and Deb went in Diana's room.

Deborah sat on the bedspread and Diana's firm fingers tightened Cassie's corset.

«Cassie can you breath?» she asked.

Cassie nodded looking at her reflection. She couldn't believe it: her hair was kept in a marvelous chignon, but if she wanted to, she could free her hair and let her light brown waves down her back. Her face sparkled with content, her lips were a cherry red and some brown mascara extended her eyelashes. Suzan putted before some golden powder on her eyelids and the complete look made Cassie look like- and feel like- a mysterious, self-conscious, breathtaking Queen. She smiled and the astonishing girl in the mirror smiled with her.

«Thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without you.» she said hugging Diana and Suzan.

«Nah. Don't bother. You're perfect!» Suzan responded.

Diana gazed at her happily. Diana was the perfect friend. The sweetest and purest girl she had ever met.

Cassie spoon on herself and watch her dress rotate upper with her.

«Diana's your turn» Cassie said.

Deborah groaned. Suzan got out of the room as silently as she walked in.

Cassie helped Diana zip her Minnie dress. Diana had a simple red ribbon in her blond hair, attached to two black round ears.

The dress was long 'till her knees and it was red with white little rounds.

She still looked like a fairy, but only in a cartoon version.

«I'm done» she said, placing a mask on her face.

All of them had a mask. Cassie's was a violet velvet cover, with golden flicks at the edges; that was hold by a golden stick.

Diana's was a red and white mask, held by elastic.

Deb was putting on a bear's face, with fur, fake teeth, eyes, nose and ears. The best cover of all.

Mel wasn't wearing anything, except for a Chinese-look-like black umbrella. Suzan was a miner. A woman miner. She somehow managed to put on a tracksuit, a tools belt and some old rusty boots. She was wearing a protection helmet too. That was something that you wouldn't expect. Her hair was hidden in the helmet but her curves couldn't be masqueraded. They were _very _noticeable underneath her clothes.

Faye was a, well; Faye was an actress -let's put it like this- from the Moulin Rouge.

She had an extremely tight scarlet ghepierd. She had tights, until her upper leg, and leather gloves. She looked extremely hot. Cassie knew that that night the Henderson brothers wouldn't keep their eyes away from her. Thankfully Faye was going to bring over a pair of shorts. On her neck you could see her red star ruby shine, the same dazzling color was on her nails and lips. Her black mane of hair, which Cassie thought of like darkness, was free on her honey shoulders. If Faye lived back in the Belle Époque she would have been the hottest and most researched girl in town.

A scarlet satin mask covered her face and her honey eyes were flashing from underneath.

Laurel was an angel. A real-fake angel. She had a simple white cotton tunic, a pair of delicate feather wings and a golden halo around her long brown hair. A silky strap covered her eyes, decorated by some wool flowers.

Cassie smiled while all of them were making pictures.

They stared at the digital camera in Mr. Meade's hands.

Suddenly a flashback entered her head.

She remembered when she asked Diana if she had a picture of her boyfriend- Adam. The blond girl told her that witched wouldn't take pictures because of the fact that their souls were doomed and the camera would stole them, just like a portrait would.

But they didn't believe those things anymore. Those were only old bedtime stories.

Diana put a light arm on Cassie's shoulders and Cassie encircled her and Deb with her arms.

They were all stunning and happy until heaven- as Cassie's mum would say.

Diana looked in Cassie's eyes.

«You know I love you, Cass. You're my little sis and nothing in the world will come between us» she said seriously.

Cassie nodded vigorously, solemn, and on the inside she felt a little uncomfortable.

"Why is she saying this? Of course I know." her mind started to think at an explanation.

"You're silly. She said this because she wants you to know she cares for you. No big deal." But she wasn't truly convinced.

«We should really get going. It's getting late and I have a date afterwards» Faye said lowly and cruelly.

«Who's the unlucky?» Deb demanded casually.

«I hope's your cousin» Faye whispered avidly.

Deborah's frowned face loosed color.

«You're -WHAT?» she shouted.

Suzan tried to make her silent.

«Shh…Don't shout! They'll hear us» she ticked off Deb.

«DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO» Deb whent on.

Cassie turned around. From the moment she heard Faye's and Deb's conversation her heart stopped. "Faye is not going to put her claws on Nick. I won't let her. I swear on Earth, Fire, Water and Air. She won't" She couldn't stop herself from thinking that. A thin voice on the back of her mind asked: "WHAT'S your problem? You dumped Nick two years ago and now what, you're jealous?" Cassie pushed away that thought. "Of course I'm not jealous. But Nick's a too good guy to end up with Faye. Even if they had an "arrangement" some years ago that doesn't mean…-she stopped finding the truth- who am I kidding? Of course I am. Once I swore I would have loved him, I would have _forced _myself to. But at the end I know I've hurt him." that thought was killing her. "I'll ask Diana if he comes. If not I'm going to pull him out of the garage and make him have some fun. But first -she thought resolute- we have to clear things out" she tightened her fists.

«Faye I'll kick your ass so hard you will end up on the Moon. It's that clear?» the biker said threatening.

_«Deb chill!_» A new voice said. The girls were in Diana's driveway and they were heading to the beach.

Cassie followed the direction of the voice and stopped still as a rock. Her heart skipped a beat as Nick approached the group. He obviously heard all the noise.

«Nick» Cassie whispered bewildered. She was just thinking of him and now here he is, dressed with a white shirt, with its upper buttons unlaced, a black jacket and a derby hat.

He was dressed like Chaplin, Cassie realized. She started laughing.

The others looked at her concerned.

«Is it all-ok?» Diana demanded.

«Cassie, are you drunk?» Mel asked in a cold tone.

Cassie laughed even more. «No. I'm not. Not yet» She smiled at Deb who just got the reason of so much hilarity.

«Pretty impressive, isn't it?» she asked.

Cassie nodded and stopped laughing, but still shaking every time she looked at Nick.

His handsome cold face looked confused.

«It's something wrong?» he asked her, looking her straight in the eyes. Cassie could read the preoccupation and the softness in his brown mahogany eyes. Nick had always been there for her, in ways that Cassie couldn't even imagine.

«It's all right Nick. I can't believe you're actually coming to my birthday. Diana said - Cassie said getting closer to him- you didn't want to came.» She looked at him painfully, asking him silently to tell her the truth.

Nick looked in those light blue eyes and felt something melt inside. Cassie always has been something special for him, but since Adam entered her life he stepped back.

Adam was the only person in the coven Nick hated. It was something natural. He always felt like less in confront to him. Adam was the luckiest guy on Earth, and he didn't even realize it.

Nick's luck faded; his wheel, until the end of time, would never turn around, fortune was like the plague against him. He loosed everything, from his parents to Cassie. He shook his head, smiling at Cassie, the only girl he smiled for. Cassie couldn't not return the smile. It was something about Nick; every time he smiled at her she just had to return back.

His mahogany eyes softened and there was a heat in them that was designated for Cassie.

«I missed you, Nick» Cassie whispered.

Nick expression changed lightly: he was surprised.

He never ever thought that Cassie actually _missed _him. Not now that Prince Charming Adam was by her side. Just the thinking of Adam set a fire in him, a wave of deadly hate, ready to explode.

Nick nodded. "What can I say? 'I missed you too'? It's not enough. That's not how I fell about her," he thought.

«Nick you-» Cassie couldn't end the fraise. She felt hot tears in her eyes, threatening to spill out.

She stared at the sidewalk, trying to calm herself.

Cassie felt strong arms around her, soothing her.

Nick held her tight, trying to think at something to say. Something to reassure her. The only thing he had in mind was the song of an advertisement.

He started singing it. Cassie shot him a strange look. She was amused.

She started giggling, singing along with him. They stopped when Faye said:

«What's this? A trashy kind of American Idol?» she snapped, angrily.

«Yes» Nick answered back, with the same rush in his voice.

Faye puffed, rolling her cat eyes.

Cassie backed off from Nick's hug.

«So- he said teasing her- are you dressed like a Queen?»

«How dare you speak to me! Off with his head!» Cassie acted.

«Ouch! Perfect imitation.» Nick laugh softly. He still didn't like to show his emotion in public.

Cassie smiled. She was building up her relationship with Nick again.

«When did you decide to come to my party?» She asked.

They were all walking towards the seaside now, Diana and Melanie in front of the group.

Faye was blathering with Suzan and Deb, and she wasn't so pleased.

«Like a week ago, actually» Nick admitted, a little uncomfortable.

«Ow» Cassie looked down.

It was strange now to talk again. There weren't many topics to talk about. The silence between them was awkward.

«I had some work to do…I couldn't delay it»

They glanced at each other and they both tried to speak.

«I-» Cassie just said.

«Cass-» Nick was saying.

They both started laughing, feeling ashamed.

«Kay. Now let _me_ speak» Nick stated.

Cassie nodded and looked at him hopefully.

«Cass I have to tell you something before- his voice trembled- before it's too late.» Cassie was breathless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_«Cass I have to tell you something before- his voice trembled- before it's too late.»_

_Cassie was breathless._

"What are going to say, Nick?" Cassie thought, trembling.

«Cass I have to apologize for the past 2 years.» He said calmly, looking at the horizon.

That's not what Cassie expected. "What did you expect? -she asked herself- That he will proclaim his love to you? Don't be silly"

«Nick it's okay, really» she tried to convince him. But Nick was stubborn.

«No. It's not okay. I really screwed up. Every time I see you I feel dumb. Maybe 'cause I know you-»

Someone was screaming behind them.

«Yo, Nick. Brother!» A pair of blond heads were running to them, bobbling in the evening sunset.

«Nick!» Doug was calling. Nick stopped, glancing frustrated at the two boys. He cursed quietly, eyeing Doug and his bottle of beer.

«They're drunk» he whispered to Cassie. She nodded and she caught Nick's arm.

«Let them, Nick. It doesn't matter if they are a little _too excited_» she stated.

Nick looked at her amused. «Really?» he asked ironically.

«Yep» Cassie smiled.

«You want to bet on it?» Nick told her coolly.

«Sure» Cassie said hesitating.

Chris's hand hit lightly and playfully Nick's shoulder.

«Hey man, what are you suppose to be?» he asked instable and confused.

Drunk.

«It's part of the game Chris. You have to _find_ out. Not that you're good at it» Laurel voice sounded some steps away from them. She spooned around and winked at Cassie.

Cassie shook her head laughing.

When they arrived at the beach, July's warm wind brushed Cassie's face. The sunset settled long shadows on the rocky shore.

All around they were lit candles on the wet sand and their glow softened the atmosphere on the stony beach. Cassie looked at a rock, behind where there were her presents and all of the beverages. NO alcohol- but surely Deb or the Henderson's had some beer hidden somewhere.

The sea weaves rocked her and its color was a black-blue mass; calling at her.

A bark made her came back to the present.

Raj was in front of her, waving his tail and looking at her with his tongue out.

Cassie kneeled and caressed the dog.

«What are you doing? Fine? Yep you're a good dog» She said playing with him.

«Okay, I want everybody here. We're going to play a game» Diana said to the coven.

Cassie straightened up and walked, ending up beside her and Faye.

«Now. We're all here right? Good. Each of us will have to come forward and the others will have to guess who is it, and what. - she explained. Cassie glanced at her. "Diana has always been the leader" she thought. «I'll start» she said pacing on a little hill.

«You're Diana» all of them said.

Minnie nodded.

«You're dress like…» Chris focused. He made a funny face when he was thinking.

«You're a rat?» he asked.

Diana frowned. Faye's rough laugh echoed. Cassie giggled with Laurel.

Adam simply sighed.

«No, you moron» Doug pushed Chris a little.

«She's a mouse» he stated with pride.

«Almost» Melanie's voice sounded inpatient. She was tiptoeing around like a caged bird.

Something strange for Mel, who usually was the calmest around.

«She's Minnie» Adam's voice decreed.

«I knew that!» Chris was waving his fits at the sky.

«Suuuuure-» his brother said.

«Really, I did-» Chris was defending his sentence now, but he most made it untrue.

«In your dreams» Doug sighed.

Chris seemed puzzled but then his face lit up with anger.

«What are you saying?» he asked walking angrily to his brother.

Nobody now was laughing.

Nick settled between the two.

«Stop» He said coldly. He was serious, no jokes, he looked dangerous and powerful.

«Or else you're going to deal with _me» _he stared at the twins, making his threat get to their minds.

Doug looked at him challengingly. «And so?» he asked moving ahead.

Nick didn't answer; he just looked at him in silence, still his silent message was clear -_You don't want to know. _It said.

The twins stared at each other for a second then they let out a breath and relaxed.

«Okay. Now if we don't get _interrupted again-»_ Faye said cat walking to the hill.

The Henderson brothers', Sean's and Adam's jaws opened as they watched Faye's entirely costume.

Doug whistled, Sean went red and Adam opened his jacket.

Nick grunted.

Cassie stared at Adam in disbelief. He was _checking-out_ Faye with no shame.

They were going to talk about it later.

«Who am I?» Faye asked slowly and rumbling.

Sean swallowed. "Holy shit " he thought keeping his eyes on her. "Laurel is going to be mad at me if I don't look away" It took all of his determination to look away. He congratulated himself. "Good job" he said to himself proudly.

«An angel from heaven» mumbled Doug. Chris, on his right side, hit the brother with his elbow whispering: «The hell 're doing? Close your jaw Doug, you're watering like a dog»

Doug didn't even seem to hear.

Faye laughed naughtily as she leaned before. Her eyes locked with Doug's, in an innocent way.

«Sorry, you're not my type. Maybe in another life- no _never_» she said with a simulated regret.

Doug just stared at her. In his blue eyes there was a hard kept violence.

«Faye» Mel exclaimed. That single word made the other girl look a little ashamed. But only for a brief moment. Faye wasn't easy to break down- Cassie knew that from a personal experience. Nothing could knock Faye down when she was after something. But there was no reason of pointing out the past. Not anymore.

Cassie glanced at the Coven's Members and her eyes widen when she saw a red light some steps away from them, where the night blackened everything.

She forced her eyes to see something besides the red ring suspended in mid-air that now was up and now was down. It seemed like burning coal and at this point she saw some smoke around the dark shape. Obviously it was a person. She spotted Nick, twisting a lighter in his hand, while with the other was holding a cigarette.

Cassie thought he was through that "pastime", as she used to call it, but apparently she was wrong. Nick glanced up and found Cassie staring at him with condemn. He already knew the reason- he was smoking. He sight thinking that it was time to get through that awful habit. Since the first time Cassie convinced him to smoke less, when once they were together, he smoked once in a while, when he was really pissed off or simply bored. Now he was nervous.

Just looking in her eyes made him feel bad. Not worthy. He threw his just started cigarette in the wet sand and pressed his foot on it, deepened it into the godforsaken earth.

Cassie nodded cheerfully and she smiled at him. Nick just shook his head and gazed at the quiet sea-weaves. They stopped roaring, and now they were just a lazy sound to his ears.

Faye watered her lips and recalled Nick's attention- «C'mon Nick. Guess who I am»

His head jerked up. He looked thoughtfully at her. He wasn't sure what to do. Nick just wanted to laugh out laud and cover her with all the words that now were filling his head.

«Surely you're not a Saint. You look French» Nick replied.

«Fire» Faye's rough voice had a half-higher tone. She was excited and her eyes were heavy golden under her raven lashes.

Nick didn't seem impressed. But Nick was Nick. No one certainly knew what was in his mind. His controlled face constantly hid his emotions and his thoughts.

«You're from the Moulin Rouge» he guessed matter-of-factly.

«Yes!» Faye shrieked clapping her hands. Diana rolled her eyes while she was pushing her off the hill. «Now -she said sighing- Who's next?»

No one stepped forward.

«We need a guy» Laurel declared nervously. «Sean?» She demanded looking at him hopefully.

«Y-yes?» He asked afraid.

«Go next» Laurel encouraged him.

«I pass» he quivered.

Laurel looked disappointed.

Adam straightened and started for the little hill.

«Someone who has guts» Chris muttered to Nick with sarcasm.

Nick glanced at him entertained.

«Kay. What am I?» Adam asked with a lopsided grin.

Cassie meet his gaze and smiled full-hearted. Her Adam. Her soulmate. She couldn't rip her eyes off him.

Cassie's face flushed with embarrassment when she realized what he was dressed like.

«A weirdo» chuckled Doug.

Adam gazed at him annoyed.

«Nah. He's just wearing a g-girly tracksuit» said Chris loosing his balance. Somehow he was holding Doug's beer and he had just took a long sip from it.

«Man, you're drunk» Deb bobbed through her bear head.

«I-I'm n-not» fumbled Chris.

«I wish we could play poker. I would definitely destroy you» Deb's reckless voice broke up.

«Drunk _and_ broke» she laugh.

Doug sat on the sand, clutching his brother with him- «Sit down and watch the show»

«Superman» Cassie's voice sounded shy. She immediately stared down at the sand, betrayed by her emotions.

«That's right» Adam confirmed.

He walked to her. Cassie gazed quickly at him as he grasped tightly her hand.

Cassie felt suddenly a heat, and all of her worries were brushed off by that simple touch.

Cold shivers run down her spine. Adam's eyes were a midnight-blue silver ring. In his eyes Cassie could read the worry and the love he felt for her.

Cassie looked away and her eyes ended on golden hair. Diana's hair.

It was as if the sunlight and moonlight's luminosity was tossed together, in a magnificent golden-hearted girl.

Diana was the sweetest and kindest person Cassie had ever known.

Diana gave up on Adam for her. Diana made Cassie her "Little Sis". She took care of her. She fought Faye in the Old Science Lab. Diana was a goddess to Cassie's eyes. She was the Perfection.

But now Diana looked broken-hearted. Several times Cassie noticed something was up in her friend's mind. "She's fine" Cassie thought to herself, trying to push away the worry "She's just tired. It's been a tough year" Still she felt her heart heavier.

Chris now was questioned.

«Chris are you truly dressed up? You seem in normal clothing to me» Melanie snapped.

«I am truly dressed up» He declared.

«You're from a movie» Laurel was puzzled.

«Yes. _Geez_. How _many_ times do I have to repeat it?» Chris expression was an exasperated grim.

«You're Sally Waltman» Doug joked.

Chris quickly winked at his brother «Yes my dear Doug- he said mocking a girl's fussy voice- And I'm here just for you» He kissed his own palm and swing it at Doug, blowing.

Doug moved on the left, avoiding it.

«Wew! That was close» he said whipping his forehead.

«So. If you say you're dressed up I will try saying you're Dr. Hannibal Lector» Nick tried glancing at Chris with his no-expression.

«YE-ES! God thanks! One that actually watches horrors!» Chris yelled.

He shoved to Sean passing by. «Ah, I'm getting' real tired of being the only _smart-ass_ here» Chris sighed numbly.

Cassie let go of Adam's hand and touched Diana slightly on the shoulder. She popped up surprised. Her green eyes chased Cassie's face however she faked a smile pretty soon.

Cassie could see that Diana wasn't smiling truly. It was something that wasn't at all part of her.

«Is anything you want to talk to me about?» Cassie asked briefly, transmitting to Diana all of her solidarity.

«I'm just a little bit tired» Diana grinned weary «It's your party. Enjoy it. Plus I don't know what _I_ can do about it» Diana looked away, towards the house n. 1, her house.

«Diana is something wrong with your father?» Cassie asked slowly- she felt awkwardly sure that something terrible was happening to her best-friend.

Diana glanced at Cassie briefly, and then she looked away. Her face flushed. It was unusual to Cassie. Diana started to shiver.

«It's fine. It's all fine. You don't have to worry- yet» Diana whispered.

Cassie hugged her impulsively and Diana's weightless arms embraced her back with reluctance. Thoughtless. Then she backed off angry.

«I'm fine!» she said high-toned, getting everyone's attention on her.

«I don't look fine? First Mel, then Laurel, then Adam, then you!» Diana screamed, hysterical her fists rigid behind her back.

Laurel shifted uncomfortably in the sand. Melanie stared blankly at the high-cliff in front of her.

«I'm sick and tired of all this!» Hot tears spilled from her eyes- her tone became calm, too calm.

«And you want to know who's fault is this? - She asked Cassie quivering- it's all yours! Yours and _hers!»_ She screamed looking at Cassie and then at no one in particular.  
Cassie stayed still frightened by Diana's new behavior.

«Diana please…calm down» Cassie whispered glancing into those emerald-green eyes sorrowed.

Diana sobbed for a second more then she stopped, glancing at the sand.

Still looking down she said calm «I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream. I'm tired»

She glanced pitifully at Cassie, biting her lips.

Cassie was devastated by the view of her and slowly, not like before, she embraced Diana, comforting her.

«It's ok. Everything will be ok» She persuaded her, patting her back.

Diana nodded then she broke the embrace and sat near Doug and Suzan.

"Why not with Laurel?" Cassie thought.

Faye was staring at Diana thoughtfully.

The Coven stayed in silence for a little longer, a silence broken only by the crushing waves and the barks of Raj.

Cassie blinked and looked at n. 1. No one was there. No view of anything. "Not yet" the words kept rumbling in her ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

«I'm melting here» Deb's voice broke up the silence.

Cassie shook her head, emerging from her dark thoughts.

«Sure. Let's go on.» Cassie said.

More or less the Coven was getting focused on what to do.

Nick, Laurel, Mel, Cassie, Suzan, Deb, Doug and Sean were left.

«Who's next?» Melanie asked.

Suzan sighted.

«Me» she said getting up from her place near Diana.

«Who am I?» she asked bored.

Chris studied her for a couple of minutes.

«Suzan?» he demanded confused.

«Yes» Suzan muttered.

«No way!» Sean added.

«Yes» Suzan glanced at him. She was obviously bored. Her mood spoiled.

«Let's move on. What am I wearing?»

The boys looked at each other confused.

Faye rolled her eyes exasperated.

«She's wearing a helmet» she said through her teeth.

Cassie glanced at Diana's tensioned back. What if- but she couldn't think about it. She was too upset with herself to give the fault to someone else.

«You're a miner!» Sean exploded in wonder.

Suzan just nodded and then she sat again near Diana. Suzan glanced sideways and whispered into Diana's ear.

The flames of the candles were pale white now; effortless against the dark night.

"They should have fun, instead they were getting even more bored. Laurel talked about the Power game and the.. Lover's Game" Cassie hoped.

To fasten things she went up in front.

«Who and What» she said out loud.

She didn't dare look at someone. She couldn't. She felt like a total idiot to stand there.

Faye laughed. One of the lightest and most mocking laughs of the night. "Good. We're starting" Cassie thought eagerly.

Some of them said «Queen Cassandra»

Cassie glanced down smiling.

«What?»

«You're Queen Cassandra. The queen of witches, along with Minnie and Faye From The Moulin Rouge» Laurel joked, longing for Diana's attention.

But Diana's head tilted up briefly, just like an undefined smile took place on her lips.

Cassie smiled and Faye's grin became even larger.

«I'm an important Queen from England. Maybe the most important Queen. I'm the daughter of a man who challenged the Pope and the Christianity»

Chris and Doug glanced to each other. Their faces were blank.

Sean moved next to Laurel and he sat by her shyly. Nick's face was the most quizzical Cassie had ever seen. Her only hope was Adam. But, Cassie realized heartbroken, he wasn't even looking at her.

He was staring at Diana, forlornly, kicking some rocks out of his way as he sat by her and reached for her hand.

They stare at each other puzzled then Diana responded slightly to his grip. She smirked.

Cassie was glad. Until she meet Faye's gaze. Faye was grinning brutally and in her eyes, Cassie could only read derision and a dangerous light.

Cassie looked away hypnotized. She couldn't think about her now. She couldn't. Those hawk-like eyes were threatening her self-control.

«You're Queen Elisabeth Tudor I» Nick's no-tone voice said. He was staring at something only he could see however he glanced at Cassie as he guessed who she was and he smiled.

On his expressionless handsome face the candlelight danced, lighting his high cheekbones and his mahogany eyes.

Cassie smiled back. Nick's face was cold as usual but his mahogany eyes were the doors to his being.

«Correct» Cassie said smiling.

When Nick's turn came, Deb stood next to Cassie.

«This will be fun» she grinned.

Cassie glanced at Deborah's dark eyes and nodded.

«I'm Nick» Nick's voice was cold. His old mask of control restored.

«And if some of you will laugh they'll end badly» he announced. Cassie and Deborah smiled at each other.

«We're in trouble» Deb giggled.

Cassie was always awed by her courage and her reckless thoughts and actions.

«What am I dressed like?»

Silence. Dead silence.

Cassie wondered if only her and Deborah knew.

"Maybe the others are afraid to speak" she considered.

She cleared her throat as she said: «Charlie Chaplin»

Nick's eyes land on her and he nodded laughing lightly.

As he passed near her he said «You're smarter than I thought»

Cassie felt a little mad. «So you say I'm not smart?»

«No. -Nick shook his head amused- Just I didn't expect _you_ to find out. Not after-» He broke mid-sentence and shook his head as he passed over.

Cassie stared at him in disbelief. She expected Diana to take over but she didn't. She sat beside Adam and Suzan.

Cassie looked at Laurel.

«Why don't we try some of your games?»

Laurel blinked and clapped her hands.

«Ok. I have this marvelous game. It's called the Lover's Game» she explained excited.

«It's made to understand whom you'll end up with by just saying out loud the two names. Then you'll throw a round stone in the water. If it jumps you're made for each other, if it sinks you'll both sink in despair.» she said melodramatically.

«You're in?» she asked looking around.

«I'm dying to know if Danny Chandler is the right one» Suzan mumbled grabbing a stone and shouting their names, throwing the stone with all her strength.

The sound it made when it hit the water was an odd "plick". The stone jumped two times.

Suzan smiled pleased and she walked sensually towards Faye.

«He's a goner» she said playfully.

Faye's rough and mindless chuckle echoed.

Deborah rolled her eyes. «Whatever»

Chris chuckled as he shot a mocking glance at Doug.

«Sorry buddy» he said tapping on his back. Doug growled showing his teeth.

Laurel took shyly a round rock from the ground and she walked a little further, where the Coven couldn't really hear what she would say.

«Laurel Quincey and- she kissed softly the stone- Sean Dulany» she managed to say.

She threw the round stone with all of her strength.

Plick. Plick. Plick. Three jumps. Laurel's mind frozen. Three.

Someone behind her gasped. Laurel didn't turn to see. In fact she didn't care. Her mind was focused on that THREE.

Laurel felt hot breath on her neck. That warm contact with her frozen body caused her to shiver.

«Faye what are you-» she said exhausted as she turned around to see. But nothing was behind her. Only the smoothness of July's wind.

Laurel looked around her concerned. No one was in the range to alarm her and than back up swiftly.

She shook her head and straightened up. Shrugging as she placed down by Melanie.

«There's something you want to share?» she asked, her gray eyes focused on her every motion.

Laurel stirred.

Melanie glanced at her thoughtful, trying to get into Laurel's mind.

Cassie stared at Adam and Diana, still near, still side by side.

Anger and something she had never felt before, not this strong, raged inside her.

He's only comforting her. Adam doesn't love her anymore. They're only friends.

But more she thought about it more she felt her heart sink.

Diana wouldn't- would she?

"No. She wouldn't. You're too monotonous Cassie" she scolded her-self. If she'd closed her eyes she could see the silver cord, the one that was connecting her with Adam and Adam with her.

"Nothing can break our cord." But a memory flew in her head, as silent as a feather.

_Melanie was speaking while she was trying to reach a book on her shelf. She glanced unclearly at Cassie. «You know I never heard of something like that » she said answering Cassie's question._

_«On Diana's Book of Shadows one of her great-great ancestress wrote about Crossed Destinies or something like that, and she said that for what she saw, alluding to her brother Fodor and his mate Jezebel, linked soulmates could really split up, even if the silver cord tightens them together. She said that not always soulmates get to be together, because of some really problematic issues. But they can never find true happiness. At least that's what she said. For example, the most hilarious story of all- If you want my opinion, is of Sean's great-great aunt and Adam's great-great-great grandfather. In fact she was about seventeen and he- she said grinning- well, he was about forty. And it's not it. When they finally married, after a lot of fights between the two families, they discovered that they were siblings. Not really siblings but half, you know, they shared their father. Isn't that ironic?» she asked smiling. Cassie didn't found it at all ironic. Tragic, maybe._

But that were special cases. Rare. Very rare.

She glanced back at Adam, staring at his reddish hair. The full moon created light games on his hair and forehead, making it seem purple, black, and velvet, scarlet and deep brown.

Cassie smiled, remembering the first time they've met.

Since then they've done everything together, apart from things he thought of being dangerous and reckless.

"I never tried to smoke" she realized. "Oh, well. At least I'm convincing Nick to stop."

A shriek distracted her. Laurel was running, chased by a very mad Suzan.

Laurel was playing with Suzan's helmet, throwing it side to side; from Faye to Doug, from Doug back to Laurel.

And Suzan was laughing endlessly. Cassie remembered when Deborah and Doug played with her backpack, back in high school, when she didn't know she was a witch yet, singing _Welcome to the jungle_. And then a tanned arm entered her view, and Nick grabbed her backpack coldly, with his fathomless mahogany eyes reflecting the lights above.

Now was Suzan's turn, but Suzan was enjoying it.

«C'mon!» she yelled grabbing Laurel by the neck, shaking her playfully.

«You're having fun, huh?» Suzan said breathless, holding her on the cold sand. Laurel choked a little when she replayed.

«A lot. Help…» she said soundlessly. «Help» she continued playfully. «Oh, mean world. Why you want me to end like this?» she sighed theatrically, rising her arms to the sky.

Suzan chuckled inwardly.

«Good-bye» Laurel finished sobbing, then she stuck out her tongue and closed her eyes.

Suzan lifted herself off her.

«Good-bye angel» she said weeping then she lay down on the sand, trying to look as if she fainted.

Doug and Chris entered in action quickly. Chris grabbed a Coke from behind a rock and he shook it, making it bubble then he passed it to Doug.

Doug smiled fiercely. He opened the can and spread it across Suzan's body.

She sat up quickly, gasping.

«You!» she yelled as she got on her feet, and she pointed at the twins.

Her eyes narrowed and she started running behind them, hot on Doug's heels.

The Henderson were laughing recklessly and breathlessly, jumping from one place to another, hiding behind some rocks and trying to get rid of Suzan.

Doug ran on the left and Chris on the right, skipping inside the cold ocean.

Suzan decided to go after Chris, and he run towards the water, making big waves as he deepened himself until the waist.

«You won't get me»

«I don't think so» Suzan replayed rushing.

Chris yelled unworldly as he threw himself in the water, swimming further and further.

"Man, it's freezing!" he thought as Suzan jumped after him.

He sprinted, swimming where his feet didn't reach the bottom anymore.

Suzan stopped some feet away from him.

«I'm going back» she said, swimming back towards the seaside.

Chris stayed there, with the water reaching his chin, and feeling his body surrender to the cold water.

He started kicking, but something grabbed him from below, forcing him into the water.

«Help me!» Chris cried out. «Somebody, help!»

Salty waved closed on his head as he was pulled below. He gasped for oxygen, felling his lungs explode for the need of air.

He tried to fight but the hold on his ankle was getting tougher and ruthless.

"Follow the bubbles, Don't panic", but the thought made him panic even more.

Chris tried ignored the dead weight of his trainers and jacket, and kicked toward the surface, following the direction that his bubbles rose. He could feel the burning in his chest increase. He got only a little amount of air before going under. He felt that his lungs were quickly becoming overtaxed. He was almost there...He thought he could get some air if he could get rid of that hold.

The strong hand clasped his ankle tightly, tugging him back under several feet.

"Someone is pulling me down! Damn it!"

He jerked out frantically, trying to escape. Chris's heart thudded loudly in his chest and ears. He longed for air, for life. He was focused on one thing now: the need to breathe.

He never thought breathing was so important, until now he couldn't do it any longer.

He couldn't breathe and his vision started to blur. He felt light-headed and dizzy.

Chris felt the horror overcome. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he couldn't escape!

The pain was unbearable now, the burning inside.

He was surrounded by water. The only thing his eyes saw -and felt- was water.

"I don't want to die!" he though frenetically.

Fragments of Kori in her coffin made him crazy. Dazed. "I don't want to go to the- Afterworld"

Every second he was more confused. A wave of warm rose from his chest.

His body was already so exhausted from struggling below and the lack of oxygen. He felt he couldn't overburden himself more. Not more than this.

Whatever was down below was stronger than him.

The _thing _was winning.

He couldn't fight anymore. He was pulled beneath the surface.

Chris stopped struggling in vain. The burning in him finally overwhelmed. He gasped mechanically.

Water filled his lungs.

The darkness came. He gave in.

«Chris!» Nick cried out, jumping in the cold ocean from a cliff.

«Chris!» he called as he sprint closer to the point were Chris's head disappeared.

«Nick» the rest called after him from the beach.

He couldn't careless about them. He was focused on Chris. On how to save him.

Nick hurried. His arms ingoing and leaving from the water so fast that the drops created a waterfall all around him.

The shouts were worthless. He wasn't going to stop.

Even Doug gave in.  
He was willing to see another of his siblings underground.

But Nick wasn't. He was sick and tired of all this sudden deaths.

Starting from their parents and Kori, and going on with the Outsiders, Cassie's grandma and after, finally, Black John.

Last year Aunt Constance joined them.

Nick heard someone tossing in the water.

If they thought they were "helping" him, they were wrong. He worked better alone.

He spun around, seeing a little shape far away from him.

Nick identified a long dress and long dark hair. Cassie was coming after him?

No they wouldn't let her. In fact Adam was running after her, dragging her back on the dry.

Good Old Adam. Nick grunted and started back towards Chris.

He took in a deep breath and jumped underwater, describing a quick arc.

When his head hit the water he cursed himself for jumping so high and hard from that little underwater protuberance.

His eyes burned from the salt. He could barley see below but a blond shine on the bottom convinced him.

Nick kicked hard reaching out for Chris. He grabbed him by the back of his neck and yanked him to the surface.

Nick needed air. He longed for it but he tried hard to focus on his duty.

When he finally hit the surface he gasped, coughing and choking. The cool air was refreshing him. Chris was pale and he wasn't breathing. He started choking and Nick groaned; pulling both back to the dry.

"I did it!" he thought, "I saved him"

When he was near the others came rushing at him, tugging Chris from his grip and hurrying back, placing him down. Doug and Deborah started arguing about who should do the artificial respiration. Neither of them wanted to. Suzan pushed them out of the way and started inducing air in Chris's cold and still body.

Nick stayed in the water, knee level and sat down, watching the horizon, and breathing jaggedly.

"I have to get out of here", he thought freezing, but his muscles raged, pleading for rest.

A firm hand landed on his back. Nick spun his neck lightly, facing Doug. He wasn't comfortable at all, but still.

«Thanks» Doug said, tears in his eyes.

«No problem» Nick answered emotionless. He nodded and Nick was left alone.

Someone was crying but he was too tired to look who.

Instead he looked out for Cassie. She was arguing with Adam and Diana near by. Nick didn't want to overhear but it was too juicy to let it go.

«And why didn't you do anything Adam?» Cassie asked furious, panting with anger, her face red.

Adam looked down speechless.

«I-» he mumbled.

«What I expected» Cassie replayed disappointed and scornful.

«That's not the point. Cassie what were you thinking about?» Diana said, defending Adam and concerning about Cassie. «You couldn't save nor Chris nor Nick». She sounded reasonable.

Cassie got mad. Really mad. If it weren't inappropriate Nick would have begin laughing.

She looked so convinced when she was mad.

«At least _I_ did something!» Cassie cried out, provoking Diana.

Diana stared at her wordless, hurt.

Cassie walked away from them both, tears running down her face. She spotted Nick and sat down by him, in the cold water.

«Isn't it too cold?» Nick asked her, trying not to laugh at her grim.

«No» she said, staring at the water, fresh tears on her cheeks, bottom lip stuck out. She seemed a fussy child. Nick repressed some laughter with a cough.

Cassie looked up at him and he pantomimed an apology.

She snorted sadly.

«C'mon. You're not the one who almost died underwater» Nick tried to cheer her up, making her cry even louder.

«I'm sorry» he mumbled. She clutched his arm, tight.

«Oh, Cassie». Nick whispered.

He encircled her with his waterish arms; making her shiver. But she didn't back off, she clutched him firmly in respond. Her head was on his shoulder and she closed her eyes. Peacefully.

Nick smirked, his chin on her head, glancing at Adam. Adam was…well he could have been better. His fists were rigid, as if he was ready to pick up a fight. Nick couldn't be happier about it. He would be delighted if he'd hit Adam. See that annoying grin on his face disappear.

Nick whispered to Cassie's ear: «I think we should go back. It's better if you dry»

Cassie glanced up at him mournful. «Are you fine?» she whispered back, observing him, doubtfully.

He nodded. "I'm fine. She's not" he considered.

«Let's go» he said pulling her up.

«Wait» she exclaimed, when he started to the sea side, where Chris was telling his story to an astonished and admiring Sean, with a red blanked around him.

Nick glimpsed over his shoulder. Cassie was nearer now, dry tears on her cheeks. He turned around, Cassie before him, looking defenseless in her wet clothes and her blue-gray eyes sparkling into his.

«Thank you.» she said shivering, getting closer. Her left hand on his shoulder, her right one on his chest.

Nick stood still. Cassie's face was a few inches away, their noses almost touching.

When he thought she was going to kiss him, she pulled back, blushing, and kissing him softly on the cheek.

Panic rose up in him. He was never panicked. Only when Cassie was around.

Cassie smiled and sniggered, running to Deb.

Nick was rooted. He touched cautiously his check. He couldn't believe it.

Maybe there was hope. Deborah stared at him mockingly, and she winked.

Nick shook his head, heading towards Doug.

«So-» Doug begun, smiling, rising his eyebrows up and down.

Nick just chuckled.

«Man, you're a goner» Deb exclaimed, approaching.

She and Doug stared at Nick, desiring for information. Details. A lot.

«Forget it» Nick responded.

Diana was calling everyone back, around the fire.

«Ok. Should we go on or- ?» she demanded.

Everyone stared at her confused and insulted.

«Why shouldn't we?» Chris asked puzzled.

«You got hurt and-» Diana shook her head exasperated. «Whatever»

She never looked so impatient, so exasperated.

«We go on with Laurel's game? It was amusing.» Sean asked, doubtfully.

«S-sure» Faye rolled her hawk-like eyes.

«Yes. We are» Cassie interfered. Faye glanced at her amused. Cassie could read danger in her eyes. _You shouldn't get against me_, her eyes threatened.

Cassie raised her chin, determinate. She could swear she saw respect and awe in Faye's eyes, but the dark girl stood up quickly and gracefully.

«Should I try?» she mocked, her brows raised, her eyes sparkling with an inside joke.

Faye picked up a stone. She paused, getting everyone's eyes on her as she thought.

She smiled when the _right_ idea took reality in her reckless mind.

Faye held the stone up, preparing to throw it. She stared at Cassie. The whole time.

Cassie swallowed. Chills running up her spine. Faye….would she?

«Cassandra Blake and…» her lazy eyes ran down the raw looking for someone specifically.

She smiled when she meet a pair of mahogany eyes.

Cassie thought she was going to scream in disproven.

Suzan clasped her hand tightly.

Faye looked up in the sky, then at Cassie and Nick.

«Cassie Blake and…Nicholas Armstrong» she said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

She tossed the stone.

She was _loving all this._


	5. Chapter 5

**HEL-LO! I'm SO sorry for taking so long with updating.. I apologize.. It's been a very CRAZY month with HIGH SCHOOL STARTING! Thanks for all the Reviews! You're part of the reason I write! I checked my previous chapters and I saw that I did HORRIBLE grammar, spelling and typing errors! I DO APOLOGIZE FOR THAT! I re-posted the various chapters with very little modifications…. nothing particular but still… Mhh… I think I should disable the auto-typing or spelling or grammar thing with Word… Ok I'm talking (typing) too much. I didn't check the Poll but I hope I made the right choice. (I just viewed your votes … and I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL those who just checked out the poll! Thanks guys!)**

**By the way…I'd like to thank LOLA; Solstice Night, EmoticBiotic, XDelenaxx (is the D for Damon? :D ) then A HUGE THANKS to AnonymousNerd and WaytoPretty! Thanks for your time!**

**So on with the story.**

**WARNING: charters fight, some mild violence, not very explicit but still. Diana's fans will be a **_**little**_**disappointed. Sorry. Never liked her much.**

_Chapter 5_

_Faye looked up in the sky, then at Cassie and Nick._

_«Cassie Blake and…Nicholas Armstrong» she said loudly enough for everyone to hear._

_She tossed the stone._

_She was loving all this._

Cassie stared at the stone for the whole time. Hypnotized. Fascinated as it flew over.

That little -but so important, stone jumped. And not only one, but also four times.

Plick. Plick. Plick. Plick.

FOUR.

The atmosphere tightened, as If expecting something, and electricity connected the members together. Black clouds covered the sky, letting only pale rays of candid yellow through. The full moon was distant, showing her disagreement.

Cassie swallowed hard. She felt anxious but she didn't have the will to look up. Not even to Adam.

Then _his _voice rose up angry and lethal.

«What _was _that, Faye?» Nick asked, his shoulders rigid, his face expressionless. But his eyes gave him away. His eyes were tortured, agonized, showing a tough and bloody battle inside him. His jaw was clutched hard. In the dark he seemed still, rooted, but there was a blur around him and it was surprising to understand that Nick was shaking. But shaking with anger and pain.

It was a dirty kick, and Faye knew it. She used it against him. He should have thought about it.

Cassie started crying. She couldn't save herself. Faye was a -monster. How could she do this? To her, Adam, Nick and _Diana_? To her cousin! She was heartless. That was the answer. Even after the vow, she kept on hurting.

«Cassie» Susan said gently to her, her tone sympathetic. Cassie wiped her eyes roughly; all her movements sharp and precise. Hot tears spilled from her eyes again. «Cassie!» Susan's voice was brusque as she shook her by the shoulders, forcing her to glance at her.

Cassie glanced tiredly at Susan, feeling sick and tired of this game. Nick was arguing with Faye, meaningless phrases for Cassie, but undoubtedly worth and studied between them.

«Faye, the deal was-» he was saying, pain and sorrow filling his voice, shaking. Cassie blinked once, twice, but nothing changed. Nick continued to shake.

«Was. Remember. I can change whatever I want and when. Tonight was the night» she said, pulling every word from her clutched teeth, staring mercilessly at him.

Nick wobbled his head, giving nothing away.

«I'm leaving» he announced to her, making it sound like a threat, as if he was holding a gun at her, ready to pull the trigger- and maybe it was like that.

«No you're not» Adam's voice rose up. He was _blind _with anger. He was seeing all red. His hands were shaking, hoping to hit something.

Nick snorted. He was both amused and annoyed by Adam.

«Really?» he snapped stepping forward. A couple of steps between the two.

Adam clutched his fists. Oh, how he wanted to break that emotionless and conscienceless jaw. How he wished to push him in the mud, kicking him hard enough to make him _beg_ to stop it.

Adam took a step to his opponent.

Cassie watched the scene terrified, a rage in her chest.

«No!» she screamed getting between them. Pushing both their chests. «No! Please!» she sobbed panting.

Faye stared at them exasperated. «Please! No!» she imitated Cassie, «Don't fight for me, no! I don't deserve it and blab la blab…» She rolled her eyes, straightening her dress.

Nick turned his head sharply. «Don't say _a word»_ he hissed furiously. And to his surprise she did.

«Cassie…» Adam's voice broke up as he held the hand she laid on his chest.

He kissed her hand gently. Making her upset. It was so selfish. So unusual of him. So mischievous.

Adam was doing it only to piss off Nick. Cassie slapped Adam across the face.

«How could you!» she yelled at him, blushing.

Adam's hand flew at his jaw, rubbing it. It must hurt. The pain in his eyes, and the betrayed look, made her uncomfortable, realizing that it was their first real fight, and the first time she had ever hit him.

«Adam, I'm sorry» she said, touching her forehead, ashamed of herself, trying to reach for him, but he stepped away. His eyes hardened and his face was blank.

«Happy birthday» he said, turning around and walking fast away.

«Adam!» Cassie called after him, ran in the dark, but he disappeared as a shadow, leaving no trace of himself.

Cassie gave up, and sat on the sand, rubbing her aching hand and mournfully glancing the sea. A memorable birthday. The roar of the waves made her sad and dizzy.

Diana was surely looking for her. She felt her presence. Diana sighed, sitting beside her.

She stroked Cassie's back slowly and gently. Cassie peeked at her and threw her arms around her. «Oh, Diana! What I've done!» she cried in her arms, hugging her desperately. Diana hugged her back, stroking her shoulders and whispering in her ears. «Cassie I'm so sorry»

«Don't be, It's my fault» Cassie was surprised.

«No it's not. It's Faye's» Diana's presence was comfortable.

When Cassie's sobs stopped, Diana brought her back, where the others were sitting in little groups, on the sand, on the hard and sharp rocks, or simply standing up. An animated discussion was between Faye, Melanie and Laurel.  
Nick was nowhere to be seen.

«Faye stop it! Give me a break!» Mel was saying, coolly enough to make the words clear.

«I won't» Faye snapped, staring at the tall girl. Her grin was lop-sided.

«You're going to!» Laurel screamed. «You don't feel ashamed, do you?» She was angry. A little pixie blushed with anger and concern for her friend.

«Of what? Of ruining Adam's and Cassie's 'perfect' relation? It didn't seem perfect at _all_ to me» She was smiling mockingly.

«Yes!» Diana interfered. «You shouldn't Faye!»

Faye laughed. «You're not happy. Strange. It was _your_ dream to have them broking up» She was _loving _this even more. Her hawk eyes were shining and were bottomless like a well's.

«What?» Cassie asked looking at Diana but asking Faye. «Is it true?» Something like a cold and deadly wind took place in her. All this things tonight were devastating.

«You know that I want what's best for you» Diana responded. «And that's Adam»

She was sincere and truly convinced of that. She always had a big heart.

Faye rolled her eyes defeated. «Whatever!». Then she smiled. A huge and brilliant smile. Things were getting her way, after all. She turned her back to the four girls and met with Deb and Suz.

«Faye what the Hell did you do to my cousin?» Deborah asked frowning madly.

«Nothing yet» she said maliciously.

«How are you?» Laurel asked Cassie.

Cassie asked herself that question. Was she all right? She didn't know.

«I'm fine» she lied.

«Fine's not a feeling» Mel pointed out.

Cassie was surprised. «Fine's a feeling. You can say that. People say that.»

«Sure. You can say that but are you?» Melanie's grey eyes were searching her face.

«No» Cassie admitted.

Diana sighed and Melanie glanced around.

«It's not a real party» she said matter-of-factly.

Cassie stared at her feet, helplessly. Adam was gone. Nick was gone. And Faye had a deal with him. He looked so chained, so bound, that Cassie had a bad feeling. What was Faye threatening him with?

«Laurel! Come here!» Faye waved to her, along with Susan and Deborah.

Laurel looked curious. «I think I'll check what they want from me. Sorry.»

She ran to the three. Faye smiled temptingly. «Tell me about the Power Game, Laurel» she exclaimed, laying her arm on the shoulders of the younger girl. Laurel shook her head.

«Oh! Come on! Let's have some fun!» Faye tried to convince her. «It can't be so bad!»

Laurel sighed, beaten. «No. It's not. What we have to do is…»

Mel and Diana looked at each other, without words they communicated.

_What is she up to?_

Both were confused and unsure. Cassie nodded and headed nearer to the others.

Deb looked at her but she remained focused on what Laurel was saying.

«We need a full circle. It's too dangerous, you know. Everyone has to invoke all the four Powers and then like I said, you make a vow not to harm with your main Power. Obviously Faye, you will break it» Laurel sighed.

Faye just laughed. «So, when do we start?»

Laurel looked at her annoyed, «Faye I said we need a full circle. Maybe another day. When you stop being so bitchy!»

Faye laughed even harder. «Ok,ok… So-» she said, rolling her eyes at Cassie, «Do you want to know why Adam was so…let's say, mad?» She said smiling.

Cassie looked at her feet. «Yeah» she said in a weak voice. «Yes» she repeated louder.

Faye smiled. «He was jealous».

Diana shook her head. «That's ridiculous!»

«Oh, really?» Faye asked. «And then why Cassie didn't tell neither of us that he proposed? Maybe because she isn't sure?»

«WHAT?» Mel asked staring at Cassie. «Is that true, Cassie?» Diana asked calmly, looking at Cassie with sorrow and pain. Why there was pain in her eyes? She felt betrayed? Was she jealous? "Don't be silly, Diana isn't jealous about _you_ and _Adam_" Cassie thought, as guilt overcome her. She sighed saying, «Yes, Diana. It's true…but I really wanted it to be a surprise…I would have told you…» Cassie explained, anxiously.

Diana broke her off. «I don't buy it. I thought that you trusted me…but I guess I was wrong…I don't want to see you anymore!» Diana screamed, tears spilling from her eyes, her jaw and fists clutched hard. She spooned on her heel as Cassie tried to make her trust her, and believe her intentions. «Diana!» Cassie tried to stop her, but Diana wasn't in the mood.

«Go to Hell, Cassie!» she said. It was the first time she had ever sworn. «And from now on, you better stay away from me!». Diana's form disappeared in the shadows, as she ran up the hill towards her house.

Cassie fell down to the ground, sobbing hard. She watched as Suzan, Deborah, Melanie and Laurel walked away from her, angry and expressionless as stones, running away from her, the only one who wasn't worth believing. «Don't go!» Cassie pleaded, but they ignored her. The beach was deserted, except for Cassie and Faye.  
Faye decided to assist at the misery of Cassie.

«Game on, darling!» she hissed in her ear and walked at home with a huge and brilliant smile on her lips.

Cassie remained on the beach, feeling dumb and dull, packing up the leftovers and thinking at nothing except one thing: They didn't wanted her _now. Well, there was still someone who wanted her, badly, and maybe that night he was going to get his want._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Cassie remained on the beach, feeling dumb and dull, packing up the leftovers and thinking at nothing except one thing: They didn't wanted her now. Well, there was still someone who wanted her, badly, and maybe that night he was going to get his want._

Cassie slowly walked towards the pool of light that was her house. After all she didn't have the courage to face anyone. She stopped dead. Her _mother _was at home and she will see her sad and tormented eyes and she will start asking questions…. Cassie groaned, frustrated by the fact that right then she didn't have a place to go to. She didn't have friends. No more. Not when she lied like that to everyone, not when she betrayed Diana like that. Not when she had feelings for someone that wasn't her boyfriend. She chewed her bottom lip as tears strolled down her face, remembering when her granny died. _If you're strong enough you can face the darkness._ She repeated to herself. A cold wind blew from west and she shivered in her thin gown, rubbing her arms. She glanced around puzzled, spotting a black shadow. Cassie narrowed her eyes but she couldn't figure out what it was. Her mind began to loose control, remembering the feelings she had when the black shadow, that was John Black, rotted her, frightened her on the beach. She started towards her house, thinking at going home, just home to a safer place. Now she was too concerned about her safety to bother with the Spanish Inquisition she was going to receive from her mother. She sprinted when she heard footsteps behind her. She glanced over her shoulders but she couldn't see anything. That frightened her even more. To be followed by something that she couldn't see, was her worst nightmare. She ran to her driveway and the follower ran with her. It was some steps away from her. She could hear his raged breath –and her own- and her heart thudded louder in her ears, making her dizzy and confused. _"I have to stop"_ she thought as her legs began to ache. _"I can't run in high-heels. My feet are killing me and my ankle is going to twitch" _she though, as irrational fear rose inside her, and her mind and vision began to blacken and blur. Only 100 meters to her front door. The thing behind her was too close now. Cassie screamed when a hand clasped her shoulder.

«Hepl! Help! Mum!» she screamed and then, as a crazy thought reached her head she yelled, reciting very badly and by heart,

«Earth, thee I call,

save me from all.

Water help me

not to fall,

Ice,

You that keep the whole,

Save me from cold.

Fire,

will melt you all».

The other hand reached her mouth and she was hushed. She tried to fight but the hold on her shoulder was too strong. Her ears began to ring and she couldn't hear anything apart from that buzzing sound.

A far away part of her mind told her to stop fighting, that it was useless, and that se wasn't going to win. At the end she stopped fighting, not because she was giving up, but because her ears stopped to ring, her vision cleared out and she recognized the voice that was talking to her.

«Cassie, shut it!» Melanie hissed, tugging Cassie into the pitch-black that was the front garden. «I'm Melanie. I'm not going to hurt you!» Melanie exclaimed as Cassie stopped to fight. The grip on her shoulders and mouth loosened and Cassie turned around to face Melanie angrily.

«Why did you sneak on me like that? I thought it was _Black John_ for God's sake!» she said, a hand on her heart as her legs burned and her heart slowed its thuds.

«Sorry» Melanie said with her cold voice. She stared at Cassie for a while, watching as she reached down for her shoes and snatched them off, rubbing her ankle.

Cassie glared at her. «Come inside?».

Mel shook her head. «No. I need to talk about a very important thing, but you and me alone». Cassie straightened up, confused and interested. «It's something wrong?».

«Yes, Cassie, it is!» explained Melanie annoyed.

«Ok, ok. Let's go in my car, Kay?» Cassie proposed.

Melanie just nodded and headed without another word to the garage, clutching the knob and turning it around easily.

When they finally got into the "safety" of the car, Cassie leaned on her seat and glanced at Melanie. «So what's about?».

«Diana». Ow, she didn't expect that.

«What's wrong with her?» Cassie asked slowly and preoccupied.

«Don't tell me you didn't notice» Melanie commented, her brows rose.

Cassie shook her head and asked her question once again, this time a little more eagerly.

«It's about her father» Melanie finally said. Cassie expected that.

«Is he sick or something?» she asked, glad that Diana wasn't the one to have a problem but just reacted at the problem.

«Yeah, sick of love» Melanie muttered, not loud enough for Cassie to understand completely.

«Sorry?» she asked.

Melanie turned her head sharply. «You know that Diana's mother and yours were real good friends, don't you?».

«Yes» Cassie answered slowly not sure if they were talking about the same thing.

«But what has that to do with Diana's father?» she asked, or tried to, because Melanie interrupted her.

«Well, just when they all graduated from high school Black John appeared, moving to the house near yours. But before all that, some couples were already formed. You remember about Nick's father and Deborah's mother, no? She was supposed to marry him, not his younger brother but Black John interceded and their wedding got ruined. Anyhow, the previous Coven, formed by 24 people, was very united and they really loved each other, so it was easy to push them to marry at Black John's want.

Diana's mother, Mrs. Mead, wasn't in love with Diana's father until Black John appeared. She loved an Outsider and your mother was Mr. Mead's _girlfriend_.» Melanie stopped, glancing at Cassie to be sure that she was listening. Cassie's jaw dropped. «What?».

«Yes is true» Melanie responded calmly. Cassie, motionless, said: «That's why Diana's mad». Melanie nodded. «She thinks that her father didn't love her mother, and now her».

Cassie shook her head in disbelief. «She can't believe that! She's his daughter!».

«I know» Melanie said, reasonable. «But try and convince her. And that's not it. Your parents built up their relationship and she thinks that he forgot about her.» Cassie couldn't believe her. «No way! That's absolutely crazy! What's wrong with Diana? She's rational and yet so childish». Cassie couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe that her forevermore-best friend thought something like that. An idea developed in her mind. «That's why she yelled at me at the beach. The first time, I mean» she said, lowering her eyes, remembering how Melanie and all the other girls stared at her in disbelief.

«She said it's my fault and _hers, _as in my mom's». Cassie sighed. Strangely she felt as if a burden was lifted from her chest.

«I'm going at her house, now» she decided, getting out from the car. She didn't expect Melanie to stop her, but she did. «Don't» she said, grabbing her arm painfully. «She kicked Laurel out. She kicked me out. She let only Adam come in but then she had a fight with him and she threw him out as well. If you're going you're making things worse. Believe me».

Cassie had to realize, Mel had a point. Her grey eyes were focused and strict. Cassie drew in a breath and relaxed. After all she had to go to sleep. She was too tired to sort things out. «All right. I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Goodnight» she said, reaching the backdoor. Melanie nodded and walked away. She turned around and she yelled: «Why did you summon the powers on me?» she asked. Cassie yelled back, «I thought something evil was after me!». Melanie nodded and she glanced around, speeding her pace. Cassie entered the dark living room, trying to avoid tripping on something and she made her way, safely, to her room. She flipped on the bed, undressing herself and getting under the blankets. She curled on herself and she felt a wave of dizziness capture her. She closed her eyes peacefully, not knowing that she was going to the worst nightmare ever.

_Cassie was on the pier, on the beach of Cape Cod, sitting and swinging her legs above the light-blue water. In front of her, the sunset was throwing long shadows on the white sand. A bark made her turn around. Behind her, in the middle of the pier, Raj stuck his tongue out and Adam appeared from behind a dune. Like when she saw him run from Logan and Jordan. Now it looked exactly the same, only he was out of breath and blood was covering his left arm. Cassie stood up and called him but he didn't hear her, he just kept running and tripping over, looking anxiously behind him. Cassie tried to run to him, but Raj growled at her and forced her back. She found herself on the edge of the pier, and Raj was fast approaching her, growling and barking. Cassie glanced at Adam and stared. Logan and Jordan reached him and they were fighting, yes they were but… Adam wasn't winning at all…it was as if he was… as if he was going to faint any moment soon. Raj's bark broke her trance. Instantly she stepped back and her flip-flop made her loose balance. She braced herself for the impact with the water but it never came. She opened her eyes, not knowing when she closed them. She was in the old cemetery. It was noon. In front of her were all the previous Covens' graves. At her right were three new fresh tombs, the earth still light brown._

_She glanced at the epitaphs and felt her heart stop and her mind loose control._

_Three names were carved in the grey marble._

_Laurel Quincy_

_December 1976 August 1995_

_A lovely friend and a Nature devotee. Always in our hearts._

_Adam Conant_

_November 1976 September 1995_

_A Cavalier in Shining Armor. We will miss you very much._

_Deborah Armstrong_

_November 1976 September 1995_

_A reckless biker. A fantastic cousin. Thinking of you._

_Cassie's mind refused to understand what she was reading. "No" she thought. «NO!»._

_She burst out crying, pleading and weeping helplessly. She stood up, running towards Crowheaven road. The street was deserted. No one around. The think curtains were blocking every window. Her house seemed very far away from her. She ran to the yellow Victorian building, banging her fists on the door, but no one answered. Diana wasn't at home, nor Mr. Mead. She ran down the street, ending up in front on n. 2. Deborah was dead. ADAM was dead. Laurel was dead. She couldn't believe this. It was impossible. But it was true: she couldn't feel the Silver Chord anymore. It was hanging loose in front of her. Shivering with cold and looseness._

_She knocked at the door with the same force, but nothing again. She remembered that the garage door was often open. She was right: Nick was underneath his car, working on the engine. Cassie burst in crying and Nick banged his head as he tried to stand. «Cassie?» he asked, coming from under the car, grabbing an old handkerchief and whipping his hands and forehead. «Cassie?» he asked again, reaching for her. Cassie just sobbed and sobbed, not answering to his questions and letting him guide her to the living room. Cassie struggled to retrocede, alarmed by what –who- she saw sitting on the couch._

_«Hi, Cassandra» Black John greeted her politely, smiling, his black eyes burning like coal. Cassie glanced for Nick, who disappeared when Cassie spotted the man. «Nick?» she called, afraid to be alone with that thing._

_«Nick!»_

_No answer. Just a faint snarl behind her. She turned just a little to see him bounded on a chair, with tape on his mouth, and his wrists constrained with a tight rope. Cassie turned to Black John; crouching next to the boy and trying to ease the ropes, but they were protected by some kind of spell and her fingertips burnet when she touched the rigging. «Free him!» she pleaded. «Naha ha, Cassie», Black John said, shaking his head at her, disappointed. «Ask me better»._

_«Please» Cassie asked, not standing to be alone in the fight against him._

_He shook his head again. «Come here» he patted the spot next to him. Cassie stared horrified. She wasn't going to sit down. «Come» he ordered. Cassie sat next to him, further, on the edge of the couch, ready to run if he did something and ready to summon the powers if he was going to hurt Nick._

_«Cassandra, my daughter» he said smiling. «I've been so worried for you»._

_Cassie glanced at him. «You're supposed to be dead» she said._

_«I am dead» Black John surprised her. «My power isn't»_

_«This is a nightmare» Cassie whispered._

_Black John laugh, a delicate and delighted laugh. «Oh, no darling. It's no nightmare. It's real». Cassie chewed her lip, her body shaking with fear and apprehension. «I closed my eyes» she tried to say, not believing in a single word coming out from his mouth._

_«Yes sure. But you woke up. You're meeting me in the real world. Your friends are dead.» he explained calmly and coolly._

_«No!» Cassie burst out. «No! I won't trust you. You're a liar!». Black John seemed annoyed but his expression changed quickly and he smiled again, like a patient parent._

_«I'm not a liar, Cassandra. I hold some information from you, but I'm not a liar »_

_Cassie shifted her position, uncomfortable. «Why am I here?» she asked. She was going to have her answers._

_«I needed to talk to you»._

_«I'm here. I'm listening.» Cassie said, clutching her jaw._

_«There's an evil presence here in New Salem» Black John started but he was firmly interrupted by Nick, who somehow managed to free his wrists and stand. «If there's something evil, we don't have to look far» he said coldly and menacingly, sitting near Cassie._

_«Don't be more arrogant than your father was» Black John snapped back._

_Nick's body tensed up and Cassie had to hold his arm to force him down._

_«As I was saying», Black John started for a second time, «there's an evil presence. Is trying to get hold of the Mater Tools and I don't want it to. You should have them Cassie. You're my daughter, a real Black. A strong witch », when Cassie shook her head he went on, «is trying to get through all your fortifications. He's making you get against each other. And there are betrayers among you Cassandra. Watch out, because the sinful is around you». Black John stood, clutching a hat and a jacket. Cassie panicked. «Wait!» she said as he turned to leave. She followed him outside, Nick right behind her. «Who is it? Please! Tell me who is it?» she asked Black John, her father. Just the thought made her mad._

_Black John smiled. A mist was enveloping Cassie's mind. She was waking up._

_«I can't tell you Cassie. You're not on my side. You're going to use it against me. I'll have to trust you and you'll have to trust me». With that, he was gone._

_Cassie felt weaker and weaker and she closed her eyes._

She bolted up from bed. Eyes wide open, she observed the darkened room and thought that she saw something, but it was her chair. Cassie stretched out to turn on the light.

As the glow flood in she spotted something that didn't belong to her bedroom.

Cassie Blake shrieked terrified.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_She bolted up from bed. Eyes wide open, she observed the darkened room and thought that she saw something, but it was her chair. Cassie stretched out to turn on the light._

_As the glow flood in she spotted something that didn't belong to her bedroom._

_Cassie Blake shrieked terrified._

"It can't be!" her mind shouted as her ears rang. "Oh, God please! It can't!".

Cassie stared at the 50 cm high porcelain doll, eying the blue dull eyes and the tough tread around the delicate white neck. With eyes wide open, its neck and head falling on one side, a brilliant and malicious smile on her cherry lips, the doll was –somehow- hold by that rope through a loop -she had never ever seen- in the ceiling, at eye level and right in front of the window. A shriek blocked in Cassie's throat and she got up from bed, kicking the covers. Slowly she approached the doll, grasping a pillow to defend her self if it moved. When she was sure the thing wasn't moving, she reached for a pair of scissors and she cut out the rope form the doll's neck. When she held it, she twisted it in her hands, observing it, trying to understand who could have done that. Obviously someone who was both trying to scare her and harm her. With her mind's eye she saw the other doll Faye, Deb and Susan, put in her looker two years before, when she was just a newbie. But Faye was not that dramatic. Was she? Doubt stuck in Cassie's head. But Faye wasn't so childish anymore. Cassie grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and rapidly changed herself. She dashed out of her room, clutching her trainers, and peeking in her mother's room. Ms. Blake was lying on the bed with a peaceful smile on her face. Cassie closed the door and prayed that nothing was going to harm her. As she grabbed her car keys and her Book of Shadows, still holding the doll, she shut swiftly the main door and staring at her mother's window, she recited a protection spell.

_Stars and sky,_

_From high above you shine._

_Protect the ones inside,_

_Until dawn will make you,_

_Mine._

She turned toward the car, opened the door, and turned on the engine and speed up to the only one who could help her. Diana _had to help her. _She was the only one who knew what to do in moments like this.

But on Crowheaven Road, all the light were off, thick curtains blocked the windows, and the houses looked empty, and ghosts appeared in Cassie's mind. "Why isn't anybody around?" When she arrived in front of Diana's house, she stared puzzled and doubtfully at her main door.

Slowly, Cassie approached the door, and biting her tongue, she pushed the bell. She paced around, hoping Diana to answer, and not Mr. Mead. That would have been awkward.

But he answered. He was sleepy, and he had a black robe around that he was clutching hard.

«Cassie?» he asked surprised.

Cassie blushed. Okay. Now _that _wasn't a pleasant situation.

«Yeah. Sorry. Is Diana at home? I have something very important » she stared at the pavement; afraid to look in those green eyes so alike her best friend's.

«No. She's not. She's at Adam's. She didn't tell you?» he asked puzzled. When Cassie shook her head he went on. «There's a meeting. Maybe you got it wrong. Anyway, they're all there». Cassie mumbled a thank; unsure what to think of that.

She stumbled inside her car, and she had just a view of Mr. Mead getting inside.

"A meeting?"; no it couldn't be. They couldn't have a meeting without her. Damn it! She was one of the 3 leaders. When the brakes of her car scratched in front of Adam's house, fury washed over her.

She stalked to the entrance, rang the bell and knocked her shaking fists at the door.

She stepped back when it opened.

«Yes?» asked grandma Franklin.

«I'm Cassie», Cassie said perplexed, unsure if the woman recognized her.

«Oh, hi darling! Come on in! The others are already here» she said joyfully, leading Cassie, through the kitchen, to the living room, from where, an animated discussion crept into the darkened hall. Grandma Franklin peeked at the doll that Cassie was still holding by the neck reluctantly, hiding it behind her back, and she smiled at her.

«You have a nice doll» the woman said indicating it.

Cassie nodded and an unidentified smile flew on her lips. She heard some voices and she was almost tempted to spoon around and run to her car.

«Shut up!», Laurel was yelling above the other voices.

«Look, it's his fault, okay?» that was Sean.

«Oh, stop it! Are you a cry baby or what?» scolded Susan.

A thud and then a groan. Grandma Franklin stopped in front of the door to the living room and motioned to Cassie to enter by herself. «Sorry» she said, patting her shoulder and staring at the door, «but they're like wolves. When I entered they were all angry and I almost got kicked out of my own living room» she snickered, her eyes almost pale white in the dim corridor, «but if you'll enter maybe they'll stop pushing poor Sean. And you can hear that Faye isn't there. Normally when she's around you kids make a lot of noise» she said, putting an exaggerating emphasis on the word "lot". Cassie nodded. _"Faye wasn't there?"_

«Are The Henderson here?» she asked cautiously, afraid that Grandma Franklin would have one of her attack of hysteria. The woman smiled as she cleared out a little shelf from the dust with her bare hands.

«No, darling». For a moment, in those eyes, a spark of memory and clarity shone, and Cassie thought that she have seen the young woman that once was Grandma Franklin: a nice, cheerful and exotic girl, with black hair and beautiful grey eyes. «There are only the good ones. There isn't Deborah, nor Faye, nor The Henderson. But even so, they're too excited for my tastes» she said, expectorating her fingers and brushing the dust away from her tips on her skirt. She slowly walked away, her pace slow and bobbling.

Cassie nodded, surprised by the strange conclusion. They decided they would have never done different meetings, or private ones. They couldn't just meet and make plans about the coven without all the 12 members. They couldn't discuss about it in the middle of the night, only if in a major catastrophe. And the adults needn't to know. But here the rules were broken. A thought flew in her mind and she tried to push it aside, but it didn't work. "_Grandma said that there are only the good ones. I'm not invited. No one called or informed me. So I'm one of the bad ones". _Sadness crept in her heart as tears stung her eyes.

She pushed herself to take hold of the door's handle and she turned it around, hating the high-pitch sound it made. Cassie pushed the door open and the door flew open, hitting the wall. She didn't mean to urge that hard. In the room the silence flood in. Seven pairs of eyes stared at her and more or less, everyone was disappointed, confused, angry and surprised all together. Cassie lowered her eyes and stared at the floor. The fury from before disappeared. No one was willing to break the awkward silence. Diana cleaned her throat and shot a glance at Melanie.

«Cassie, take a sit» she said, with her calm and joyful voice; hitting Diana in the ribs with her elbow.

Why was she so calm? They were all caught! They did something that shouldn't have been done!

«No» Cassie replayed simply, focusing on her and clutching her jaw, furious with herself for being so blind.

«What are you doing?» she asked no one in particular, looking at the porcelain doll that she was carrying.

No answer. She repeated again, this time more eagerly. «What are you doing all here, in the middle of the night?». Her eyes shot from a face to another, feeling no emotion.

«We're having a meeting» Sean answered quietly, hoping not to be heard.

«And why's that, Diana?» she asked glancing scornfully at the blond girl. Ow, how blind she had been.

Diana just shrugged. Cassie grunted.

«Laurel?» she turned her head towards the brown haired girl, dressed in a tracksuit.

Laurel bowed her head and just stared at her feet.

Cassie was loosing patience. «Is anybody going to give me an answer?».

«I'll give you one» Suzan offered.

«Good» Cassie snapped.

«We were all questioning your strange behavior, the problems that appeared tonight and the meaning of what we discovered» she explained coldly, as if reciting a part that was too boring or too useless for her, gazing at Cassie the whole time.

«Really? And what did you discovered?». Cassie was the only one standing. She felt a little cut out from the others, but she kept a straight face.

Sean, Laurel, Adam and Suzan spoke all at once.

«We're in huuuge trouble!» Sean was saying.

«Nick and Deborah are against us!» Adam was saying even louder, covering the others, pointing at Nick, who was sitting under the window, gazing outside, while Suzan was yelling «As if you don't know!» and Laurel was asking «What's with that doll?», staring at Cassie with her mouth opened.

Cassie decided to answer to Laurel first.

«Well, I woke up after a strange premonition» she cautiously glanced at Nick but his attention was focused on something outside the house and, only now she noticed, he was holding a big leather-covered book, with the broken spine and some papers sticking out of it.

«And there was this doll hanged by the neck» this time she shoot a look at Suzan.

«What did you dreamed?» Melanie asked with a clinic tone.

«It wasn't a dream. It was a premonition», Cassie retorted with a grim voice. Melanie's eyebrows shot up but she answered calmly. «Ok, premonition. What was it about?»

Cassie took a deep breath. She didn't want to tell her prophecy to the others, not when she was so angry with Diana, Suzan and all of them for having a meeting without her knowing.

«Is not important now and I don't want to talk about it now» she challenged Melanie, who just stared at her with her lips locked.

«The problem is who put this doll in my room, 'cause obviously it didn't walk alone, did it?». Now she was staring at Suzan.

«I don't know what you're talking about» she said, utterly fed up of all those accusations.

«Yes you do» Cassie said with a new tone. She was looking at the girl with anger, irritation and authority.

«You think I entered your room and hanged a doll? For what purpose?» Suzan said arrogantly.

«No» Cassie's voice was like a cold wind or like thousand of wooden arrows striking. «I think you helped somebody to do it. Or… you convinced somebody else to do it for you as you had to do it for someone.».

«What a tangled plan!» Suzan snickered, mocking Cassie.

«Yeah, like your usual plans. Or should I say Faye's?» Oh, tonight Cassie felt victorious and she was going to say _all _the things she had always been shy and afraid to say.

As if the dark side of her was rising. The one that was telling her she was the strongest.

Suzan clutched her teeth. «I'm not Faye's marionette!» she exploded.

Diana stood up and ran for the door, but Adam stopped her, grabbing her wrist. «You're not going anywhere» she whispered to her, holding her hand and stroking it with his thumb. «We're going to face this situation all together». He winked at her and she let loose a breath, bouncing on the couch next to him. Cassie watched the scene and felt something die inside. However she kept focused on Suzan. The Silver Chord tingled with heath.

«Really?» Laurel said, unexpectedly. Her eyes were a glacial brown flame.

Suzan didn't answer. «Laurel!» Melanie called the young girl, as she was glancing surprised at her.

«Look, we're not here planning anything about harming anybody» Melanie said to Cassie.

Cassie just shook her head, defeated. «So what's this meeting about?» she said taking a sit near Laurel and Sean, the only ones apparently on her side.

«Me» Nick said quietly from the other side of the room. «Deborah and me».

Cassie was even more confused. «What happened?».

Melanie sighed, glancing at Diana.

«Suzan found a Book of Shadows tucked in Nick's wardrobe. It seems that Nick hid it from the rest of us. As you know, for all this years Nick and Deborah had only one Book of Shadows, but now there are two of them, one is of Deborah's father, the one we used all along, and now this, owned by Nick's mother.»

Diana explained with a far-away look in her green eyes.

Cassie was still puzzled. «And so what? It's Nick's; he can do whatever he wants with it».

«That's were you're wrong» Adam spoke to her directly for the first time. They didn't look at each other, and as Adam spoke he looked at the doll on Cassie's lap and she stared at a photo frame.

«You see» he said with a sudden urge in his voice, this time switching his eyes on Nick, «in that Book there are a lot -and when I say lot I mean tons- of Black Magic spells.»

Cassie still didn't catch it. «And…?».

Suzan rolled her eyes. «And she's one of our leaders? Not really clever.».

«Suzan!» Laurel scolded. Cassie kept a firm expression, even if inside she was hurt, very sad and offended.

«No it's ok. If that's the main reason of your behavior, we'll talk it through: this meeting isn't about Nick, Deborah, or my problems with Diana, is it? Is about _the leaders,_ is about keeping or not a triumvirate. Is concerning if I'm worth trusting.» Cassie's voice got higher and higher with hysteria and the urging of tears.

Dead silence. No one was looking at her, and she suddenly felt surrounded by enemies.

An unnerving sound was buzzing in her ears: Diana's voice.

«Yes, Cassie. We want a new leader. Just one this time.»

«What are we waiting for? Let's call the others and make an election then» she said calmly, coldly, gazing at Diana with determination.

Melanie scoffed. Suzan approved by saying "yes" with a content and triumphant grin.

«Look, Cas-» Adam began but Cassie cut him off.

«No. Adam, you're part of this, and you secretly want it too. Don't pretend you don't.» Cassie said heartbreakingly quietly.

Adam clutched his fists and his jaw.

«Laurel let's go call the others. _Now»_ she added as the girl started to complain.

They got up together and with Sean following them, they went to the kitchen, where Grandma Franklin was making tea. Cassie asked if she could use the phone and the woman said joyfully: «Go ahead darling».

She called The Henderson. Chris's voice was sleepy and… well not very sharp. «Yeh-hhaaah?»

«Chris it's me, Cassie, come with Doug at Adam's, we're having an election.»

«What?» Chris's tone was even more puzzled.

«Come at Adam's with Doug, we'll explain later. Ok?» Cassie said amused.

«O-oo-k» Chris said, grunting.

Now Faye was hard to persuade. «Why the hell you're calling in the middle of the night?» she shouted annoyed. «Faye, _they –_she put the emphasis on the they- want a new leader. I'm sorry. I just found out myself, _they _kept me out too». No answer. And then a growl. «I'll be there in five.»

Cassie smiled, both she and Faye were unlucky.

At Nick's no one answered. «Deborah must be outside or… deeply sleeping» Laurel noticed. Sean offered to go and bring her. «Thank you Sean» Cassie said patting his shoulders.

As they all gathered in Adam's room a question rose up in Cassie's mind. "_What was Suzan doing in Nick's room, and why she was the one who found the book?"_ but certainly she wasn't going to ask Suzan.

When the Henderson arrived, they were both wearing pajamas trousers and a sweatshirt; their hair wasn't combed and their eyes were red, and circled.

Faye was _very _angry. When she stepped inside the house she had her mocking expression on, and her eyes were like shooting stars.

«So, who's brilliant idea was it?» she growled at Cassie.

«Everyone's» Melanie answered.

«Mine wasn't» Faye snapped.

Mel just rolled her eyes.

«So… what are we here for? I thought we agreed that…», Chris was saying.

«We want a new leader» Susan answered.

Doug just yawned. «Ok, let's get this over with. I have a lot of things to do tomorrow».

Diana sighed.

«Good, so everybody take place. Part of us decided to review our general status. We discussed for hours now, and we agreed that we need another leader. There are too many conflicts and-»

Diana was rudely cut off by Faye. «Let me guess: You all think that either Cassie or me are not _good _enough as leaders, aye?».

Feeble protests.

«No, Faye. It's not that. We agreed that you three, Diana, you and Cassie, have different points of views, which are against one another. What's your belief?» Suzan said, very sharply. Once again Cassie was surprise to see how that dull strawberry blond could really pull out something smart form her mouth.

«I believe, that we all need to have second chances, that no matter what, we should talk about things together and not just ally against another fraction just because things are not how they supposed to be.» Cassie said, not even realizing to be calling her self of "another fraction" as if in "Faye's fraction".

This time Chris stared in the blank: «What are you guys even talking about? Get to the point, stop playing around and using metaphors and suppositions and stuff…»

«We need a new leader. Only _a _leader» Adam explained.

«But Cassie has the Master Tools, which means that she's the strongest» Deborah said, kicking off her boots.

«We do know that. That's why we are doing this: Cassie has the Sight, the Master Tools and the purest witch blood, Diana has always been the leader, she knows the spells, she can chant them, she has always been a good leader and she is the reincarnation of Diana, the Crown of all Witches» Melanie explained with a no-tone, tapping her foot and glancing at all of them directly in the eyes.

But they were all calm. Silent. Even Faye was speechless.

They haven't; yet, spoke on one another, and they have neither quarreled nor agued, but just spoke silently with an underground rage in their words or with absolute peace and calm.

So strange. As if they all expected this to happen one day or another.

«And Faye» continued Diana, «knows how to use protection spells, potions, and Dark Magic against enemies. She also knows how to get under your skin and convince you to do as she pleases. But she's a gifted witch.»

Faye seemed smug.

«So, we all agree?» Melanie asked all around.

«Aye» they all said.

Cassie swallowed.

«What about the Master Tools? They are mine to hold, right?» she asked in a shaky voice.

«The leader will choose what to do with them, agreed? And the leader will have the agenda. He or she will plan everything in the littlest detail» Melanie answered again, pragmatically.

Cassie nodded. But she felt humiliated. The Master Tools have always been of her family. That wasn't fair. Only she knew where they were so, if she didn't want to tell them… she could keep them.

After what seemed ages, they were sitting on a chalked circle in the middle of the small living room, with all the furniture pushed on the walls. Diana, Cassie and Faye invoked the four elements and sat.

Melanie had 12 white gems, 12 red gems, and 12 blue ones in front of her. Funny how the colors matched the three girls. Light. Fire. Water.

«Nicholas» said Melanie, eying the older boy. «Whom do you vote for?».

Just as two years ago Melanie was handling the voting.

Again from the oldest to the youngest.

«I've always told you I won't vote» he said, glancing at her.

«You have to» Cassie whispered eying him casually. «we need all votes. Please Nick» she said, leaning toward him from her place by Sean.

He just shook his head.

«And we have to give reasons.» Melanie added. Then spotting all the confused looks: «Have I not mentioned that before? Well, we have to».

Nick sighed. Shook his head again. Shrugged.

«Ok, Cassie» he said slowly and loudly. Faye huffed. Just as they all expected, Nick voted for Cassie.

«Why? Well, I thinks she has been loyal to the Coven's needs, maybe she hasn't been sincere about her private life, but that's _her choice._» he explained impersonally.

Cassie felt a wave of heat on her cheeks.

Melanie, with her brows raised, moved a blue gem forward.

But they didn't have time to comment. Melanie was speaking.

«Adam»

Adam's voice was firm and unmistakable. «Cassie».

Her hands shook.

He voted for _her?_

He still loved her.

He still trusted her.

Cassie could feel it from the Silver Chord. Her heart melted and she felt butterflies in her gut.

«Because she's gifted, she's trustful, smart and devoted to all of us and she kind of deserve it».

Adam glanced at her and winked. Cassie could hear his thoughts.

"_I love you, and I'm sorry for being such a disappointment earlier"._

She mouthed_, "love you too", _and caught Sean staring.

Another green stone for Cassie. None for Diana and Faye.

Cassie could feel goose bumps all around her body.

«I vote for Diana» Mel said, placing a shiny white gem.

«Because she's talented, patient, kind-hearted and careful and I'm sure she won't disappoint us.»

«Faye?»

Feye smiled. «I vote for myself»

«I know I'm a wonderful and capable witch». She said grinning.

Melanie placed a red gem.

«Diana» she said coolly.

«I vote for myself too» she said evenly.

A wave of déjà-vu swept over Cassie. She remembered the same words that Diana said that night Faye became leader. Not a chance for her now to become one though.

«Because I want to be in charge of all of you and help you get things straight. And because… I think that's what I'm here for».

The entire Coven had grim faces.

A second white gem. Then Melanie said: «Douglas».

Dough with a devilish grin said with a duh-tone: «Faye, obviously.»

«'Cause she's smoking hot and unbreakable and wild…».

Melanie rolled her eyes.

«Christopher».

«Uh…» Chris seemed sleepy. He was yawning and scratching his forehead.

«Mhmh…» he was scrutinizing the three girls. Turning to Melanie he said, with a sad tone: «Faye, because neither Diana nor Cassie deserve the "throne" ».

Melanie chocked her brow, and Cassie stared at Chris with surprise.

Two white gems, two blue ones and three red ones.

To Cassie's horror, Faye was winning.

«Suzan?»

«Diana» Suzan smiled. She actually smiled sweetly for what seemed the 1st time.

«I assume she's the best we can have».

Three white gems, two blue ones and three red ones.

«Deborah»

«The Hell! You know it. Cassie» she growled. «Faye is evil and Diana's too goody-goody. Cassie's in between.»

There was a spare.

Cassie exhaled. Good, she was in between. That wasn't bad.

She knew she wasn't a said but not evil either.

She remembered the words of Black John. "The sinful is around you".

Her gaze traveled from face to face but she could never imagine who could be doing something so awful. Maybe Faye. Maybe Melanie.

«Laurel» Melanie said.

«Diana has been our first leader and she will always be but I think Cassie, because she's strong-willed and independent. Cassie»

Now it all came down to Sean and Cassie.

Cassie had no idea what to do. Should she vote herself? Was she ready for this duty? "Yes." She told herself. "Yes, I'm willing to take charge of the Coven."

Sean was shaking. «Sean?»

«I… I really don't know… mhm…» he could feel Faye's hawk like eyes boring into his.

«Cassie» he said very proudly, keeping his head held high.

«And why?»

Sean was dodging Faye's eyes. «Cause I think that's better for us.»

To Cassie's astonishment she was winning. Faye's smile was one of anger.

Five blue gems against three red and white.

«Cassandra?»

After Sean's vote, the Coven was exchanging looks of disappointment, anger and thrill.

Melanie's hands were shaking and her eyes kept on glancing in Diana's direction. Deborah was muttering something at Suzan and Diana was staring at the framed picture on the low shelf on above the fireplace.

«Cassie?» Melanie asked with more urge.

Cassie shook her head slightly and paused before saying: «Diana».

The blond girl looked at her with utter bewilderment. Doug was poking Deborah in the ribs and Adam was trying to decipher her features.

With a light smile playing on her lips she said: «I know it's strange. But I do think that she deserves it. She's been a wonderful leader. But that doesn't mean I won't take my task seriously. I'm just saying that for me she's more of a leader, but some of you put your faith in me and I'm not going to let you guys down».

Cassie's eyes traveled around and meet a pair of dazzling green ones.

«Diana, you're my best-friend, how can I survive without you?» she asked pitifully.

She saw a change in the dull eyes and then a light shone bright in the depths of the calm green pond.

Diana stood. Cassie stood.

And then they were locked in a tight embrace, crying and apologizing, muffling each other's voice.

«I'm so sorry Diana, for keeping it from you…I'm really sorry» Cassie was crying.

«No! Don't be» burst out Diana.

«Yes, I have to».

«I'm really sorry for screaming at you earlier» still holding Cassie, she turned to the Coven. «And I'm really sorry for shutting you guys out…but I've been through a tough time…»

«But, now… let's get back to business» she said, focusing on her duty.

«Melanie?».

Melanie smiled, happy to see that it all turned out for the best.

«Yes, so…our new leader it's Cassie. Congratulations» she said, moving the forth white gem.

Cassie's eyes shone with content. «Oh, guys…oh thank you!».

Faye was growling. Meanwhile, Cassie was hugging every member.

«Congratulations» laurel was giggling.

«I knew it!» Deborah was saying.

«I love you» Adam told her, interlocking their fingers.

When only Faye was left, dead silence rose.

«Faye? I'm sorry I've outmatched you. It's tough to handle it, isn't it?» she mocked.

Faye's smile died slowly but she replayed.

«Why Cassie, tell us about your premonition and your idea to 'grant him his want', so we can all be informed».

Cassie was taken a little aback but she succeeded in keeping a straight face.

«No problem. I expected your 'little friends' to spy in me»

When they all sat down, she started calmly and peacefully.

«When you left, I started to pick up the leftovers. I was very angry, at all of you, and the first thought that popped in my head was that now you didn't want to see me anymore, but there was someone who was dying to have me. And that was Black John.»

Gasps from around. Faye's face was pale as river of sweat trickled down her forehead.

She hadn't seen him since the night he kidnapped her and forced her to join him against the others. Against her friends. Her family.

Diana's hands disappeared under her legs, but Cassie could swear she saw them shake.

«What happened next?» Melanie demanded, eagerly. Sure she was surprised that Cassie 'forgot' to mention it when they met.

«I was not in the mood, so instead of stopping by at n- 13 I went straight home.» she raised her eyes on Melanie, unsure if she should mention their conversation.

But Melanie briefly shook her head.

Cassie sighed. «Then, I had a premonition, and it's not something you'll like».

The hours stretched as they commented the premonition. Suzan observed the porcelain doll deeply.

Diana was saying that Cassie and her mom should stay at her house, just in case.

«No. Thank you, but I think we'll look out for ourselves» Cassie responded.

«You have to understand that you are not alone, we are here to protect one another, or have you forgotten?».

«Laurel…listen-»

«No, Cassie, you listen» Adam interfered clutching her hand.

«We all are in big danger, did it not occur to you that we are in this together? You've said that you saw three headstones, mine, Deborah's and Laurel's. That means just one thing: we are not strong enough to protect all of us. We still can't manage heavy spells, and we don't know how the outsiders will react»

«But I think-» Cassie tried to say.

«Adam's right» Faye whispered. «We really don't know what's on their mind and I'm sure Portia and her brothers are still trying to get their vengeance on us. And it's not all. Your –father, Cassie, told you that there's a poker among us. We have to look out, and understand that there _is _a betrayer among us, and that it could be anybody…» Faye ginned. «Even me…even Diana».


	8. Chapter 8

**So, hello everybody! I just remembered that i haven't written any disclaimers..**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET CIRCLE, everything I write it's factious and I don't get money from it, just the plot of the Betrayer it's mine the rest belongs to amazing Lisa jane Smith!**

**So here's a couple of things you need to know.**

**A knee splitter.**

**The whole purpose of this device was to make a person's knees useless. It was used in mainly during the Inquisitional period of time. This device was faceted with spikes, from three to twenty of them, and depending on the crime committed, depended on the number used. IT had a handle the torturer would use to close the device. The spikes would mutilate the skin and begin to crush the knee. They would also use the device on elbows, arms and the lower legs. There were even instances that they would heat the device to cause a maximum amount of pain. Death wasn't a result of this device, but it the person refused to cooperate they would use other means.**

**The heretic's fork **

**This device was used during the Spanish Inquisition. It has two forks at opposing ends of a metal rod. One of the forks would be placed under the chin, piercing the skin, and the other end would be piercing the flesh in the upper chest. It didn't puncture any vital organs, so death would not take place during the use of this method, but it made talking and neck movements impossible. While wearing this device a person's hands would be tied behind their backs, so they could not escape it. It would harm the person's neck and, often times, spread diseases.**

**And now on with the story.**

Chapter 8

_Faye whispered. «We really don't know what's on their mind and I'm sure Portia and her brothers are still trying to get their vengeance on us. And it's not all. Your –father, Cassie, told you that there's a poker among us. We have to look out, and understand that there is a betrayer among us, and that it could be anybody…» Faye ginned. «Even me…even Diana»._

Just then a loud bang echoed from the hall.

«Grandma'!» Adam stood up and ran to the door. When he pulled it wide open, Cassie wished he hadn't.

In the hallway, right before the threshold, there was a man clad in black jeans, worn and shabby black trench and a wide black hat that covered his forehead.

The first thing Cassie noticed was the ring on his finger.

She gave a sudden scream and scrambled to the floor and behind the couch.

«Cassie!» Diana went for her but was held still by what she saw.

Black John was smiling from the hallway, and he was whispering something... in a strange language… something dark was creeping behind him... and then the lights went off.

But before that, Diana saw a glint that scared her to death.

A knee splitter.

He was holding a knee splitter in his right hand and a heretic's fork in the left.

Cassie grabbed the armchair, and she felt a warm hand on her ankle. She was breathing hard and she was shaking.

_Cassie...Cassi-i-e_

There was a voice in her head...whispering her name calling her... trying to lure her into…

«NO!» she screamed on top of her lungs. «NO! Get away from me!»

«What's going on there-» Suzan was calling out.

Cassie's eyes were useless against the pitch black.

Now the voice was actually understandable.

_You'll join me … one way or another_

And then, there was another voice, an anxious voice, that was being muffled.

The clasp on her ankle tightened.

«Cassie! Cassie! Help me … I'm stuck…».

Sean, that was Sean. The hold on her ankle now was recognizable.

Slippery fingers.

«Sean, let go of my ankle…»

«Cassie, darling…Sean let go of her!» Adam was trying to make his eyes adjust to the light darkness, but the fact was that there was _only _darkness. And no recognizable shapes.

«Laurel, Melanie…where are you?» Suzan was scooting away from the table and near the window, where she was sure were Nick and Deborah.

Then Adam's voice cut out the rest and Cassie's mind went blank.

«Guys, where are you? I can't see anything in here… and –Oh, Goddess! _He's in here!» _his voice seemed distant.

There were faint movements all around her, a sigh there, a little cry there near the window…but the hold on her ankle didn't loosen, nonetheless.

«Sean!» she cried out in a different tone. Why was the window closed? _Why there wasn't coming any light from the window at all?_

And then something sparked in her mind.

_"He's playing with us. He wants me to give him the Master Tools, but he's not alive, he's just a vision…he's playing with our fear…he knows I'm afraid of the darkness…of what I see in it…"_

_«_Oh, Cassandra. You are totally wrong» the voice said, in the ear.

Fresh air tickled her ear. There was a finger tracing her cheek and it was rough…ragged…

«Let go of me» she struggled to break free of his clasp on her ankle.

«Adam!» she screamed for help.

_Where are you? Adam, please…please…I'm going to pass out and he'll drag me in the shadows with him…_

That was the key!

Suddenly she stopped fighting. Just when Adam answered: «Cassie! I'm near the table where are you? Black John I swear to-»

«Shut it, child» Black John ordered.

«Let us go!» pleaded Faye from behind the TV. «Please!»

«Let Cassie go you murderer» raged Deborah.

Diana wasn't there…where was she?

«Diana!» Cassie called her…she was having an awful premonition…but her intuition should, it ought to be wrong!

«She's not here » Black John laughed. And when he did a spark came from his mouth.

What-?

Nick was fumbling for the light's switch.

It was long before he found it, and he constantly had the fear that when the light would flood in, there would be something terrifying to handle.

When he found it something landed under his skin and he felt a sudden snap and a forceful hand pushed the pointed arrowed thing in his chin, deepening it in his flesh and biting it off… making warm blood trickle down his neck.

He bit hard his tongue not to sniffle. But, damn, it was _killing _him!

«Nick? Man, where are you?» Chris Henderson was scared to death.

He was interlocking his finger's with a girl's…he didn't knew whose but it didn't matter.

«Dad!» Cassie said. She forced herself to say it without biting off the word. It was bitter to say out loud.

«Why, Cassandra, my dear, that's so sweet of you» the voice in her ear sharpened. «Don't try any spell on me, it won't work…and you'll regret it…I swear you…»

«There's no need of making promises. I want to go with you…but please let the others go…I'll do everything, anything…»

«No! Cassie, no, I won't let you» Adam.

«Cassie no… we'll fight together » Suzan said from near the windows.

«Suzan, move, quick draw the curtains-» Melanie's voice was eager. And instable.

When the girl did, red light flooded in the room.

There was a full red moon; the Weeping Moon, and it was shining deeply, right in front of Adam's house, so close you could touch it.

The atmosphere in the room tightened.

Everyone could see their enemy, sitting there, carelessly clasping Cassie's ankle and pointing a knife at Diana's throat.

Diana was definitely passed out, and she was lying on his lap, her neck twisted in a strange angle.

On the other side of the room, Nick had a Heretic's Fork stuck in his chin and upper chest and he was struggling to remain conscious.

Adam was being held by some magnetic force that restrained him to his spot.

Chris was paralyzed and Laurel, by his side, was mumbling numbly protection spells, all the while staring at Sean, who was on the other side of Cassie and had a wicked smile plastered on.

«We're going to have so much fun » he whispered in his terrorized voice, but there was a faint sound, as if there was someone that was whispering in his ear loud enough for Cassie to hear, teaching him how to harm and pushing him to do real harm…

«This will hurt» the rough cavernous voice said and laughed a maniacal laugh. Cassie's eyes switched and met a pair of dazzling black holes.

Then something was enclosing her knee and the pain staggered through her nerves and then…her knee split.

The pain was excruciating, and the tremendous sound the bone made when it cracked was enough to drive her mad.

She faintly heard Adam's whimper and she barely saw Nick pass out and land on the carped with a crashing sound, she dimly heard Deborah run for him and trip over Faye, in fetal position. She pretended not to see Melanie throw up, Doug's blood-shot eyes and Laurel's mad expression.

She decided to ignore Faye and Suzan's attempt at running away. She didn't judge her as a coward. Suzan was willing to save herself and abandon the others. According to Cassie, Suzan was the smartest among them. But she already knew that.

Diana had her eyes closed, but a horrible pain devastated her features.

The last thing Cassie could do, before passing out was simple.

She turned her face towards Sean, feeling her muscles stretch like a violin's chord.

«Don't let the Devil scare you… stop listening to him, face the darkness» she mumbled before drawing into a creek of darkness.

Of Cold.

Of Blood.

Of Ice and Hopeless Dreams.

Nontheless, she found peace.

**HOPE YOU LOVED IT! (I'll have nightmares tonight... hope you won't!) :* kisses and good night, God Bless ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok guys, here's chapter 9..sorry it kinda short... i'd like to thank , MISS-ROCKER-SAMMIE and all of you that had reviewed my story so far..

Chapter 9

_«Don't let the Devil scare you… stop listening to him, face the darkness» she mumbled before drawing into a creek of darkness._

_Of Cold._

_Of Blood._

_Of Ice and Hopeless Dreams._

_Nonetheless, she found peace._

Cassie Blake awoke painfully and with a start.

She was in her own bed. She could feel the back of her flannel shirt soaked in sweat. Her sheets were tangled around her and she felt caged in a cocoon. Her hair was held in a high ponytail, but some stray hair was loose on the side of her neck, plastered on her collarbone and drenched with sweat.

She had had a very strange dream.

She could tell by the raw taste she felt in her mouth. Not a dream a nightmare.

Her eyes fluttered open.

The sun threw long shadows on her bedspread, shifting lighter colors on her furniture.

A crack behind her.

The mattress was giving in to someone's weight.

The bed's springs were squeaking.

With her arms crossed along her chest, she turned.

Black eyes.

«Black John!» Cassie said with a jolt of fear, her pulse racing. She scrambled out of bed, but tripped on the comforter on the floor.

Landing face first on the wooden pavement.

Her right leg felt numb and stiff.

She tried to prop it under her but with no good. Just then she saw the red marks on her kneecap.

Reaching her shaking fingers to trace them, pain shoot behind her eye sockets.

Cassie gazed at the bed, where Black John was lying, his fingers locked behind his head, propping his nape towards her to steal a lingering glance at her pjs.

She was wearing her sleeveless white flannel top, and her polka dot pink shorts. Her clothes were plastered against her skin, making her feel not so self-confident.

«What did you do to my leg?» she asked not daring to look at him, and peeking from under the hair that shielded her eyes. Cassie felt embarrassed but above all, distressed by her father's appearance.

«Wait!» she said snapping her head up. «You're dead! You're not really here so it means I'm dreaming or…»

Fear crept in her heart again.  
But the cobwebs in her mind were simply brushed off by his words.

«Good Morning sleepy head! You have no idea how annoyed and upset I am. You know, I have planned to have breakfast with you but you were still in Never-land. Not that I blame you: after last night's events I would have gladly too, tried to forget all by simply overlooking it. But, unlike you, I have tasks. So I figured I could hang on.»

He gave her a slow menacing smile.

Cassie gulped.

«What did you do to my leg?» she asked again, this time more eagerly and preparing herself for whatever he would pull on her.

"I'm not backing up. I'm not going to run from him." She told herself.

Peeking at the partly opened door she figured a way to crawl there without his notice.

«Don't even tire yourself that way» he said not even looking at the door and making a languid movement with his hand.

The door shut.

Her mother's voice echoed from the hall: «Cassie? Are you awake?»

Black John's smile widened.

«You won't» Cassie whispered fearful.

«Oh, Cassie, I can do whatever I want to whomever I want, haven't you learned that already?»

Cassie shuddered. He hurt Kori. He hurt Jeffry.

«You're not going to hurt my mom» she said eagerly.

All the while Cassie's mom was approaching her door, calling for her. «Honey are you awake? Cassie was going on? Are you dressed? Is Adam there?» the last part was said with annoyance and Cassie could almost picture her mom with her hands on her hips and a grim expression.

«And why's that?» he answered back mockingly, not lowering his voice.

Cassie shook her head. She didn't have to courage to answer. What if his answer was a lie?

«You think that just because once we were married I love her. But here you're wrong Cassandra: it's just business, good business and love has nothing to do with it. Besides, how could I love someone like your mother? So childish and extravagant?»

Cassie's eyes widened. Ok, sometimes her mother was more like a teenager and she had strange and expensive tastes, but how dare he speak of her like that? Who was he, for a star, to talk about her like he was superior?

«Get out » she barked. «Don't you dare come back. Don't ever think of approaching this house or my mom or the ones I love…» her voice caught in her throat.

«Be careful Cassandra, my patience is running out…»

«I don't care!» she screamed, chocked by tears, not caring if her mother overheard. «You can't talk about her like that! She's my mother; she raised me while you were planning on destroying us! She taught me right from wrong, and she struggled to keep me safe, safe from you and all this madness!»

Her door flew open, but Cassie kept her gaze locked on the dark and furious one belonging to Black John, whom was now seated on the edge of the bed.

«Cassie!» Mrs. Blake's hand flew to her mouth, and her rosy cheeks turned pale white and her eyes rolled in her face and closed shut.

She landed on her back in the hallway.

«Mom!» Cassie screamed scrambling toward her mother, trying to see past her tears.

Black John rose and stood behind her.

«You mean nothing to me, nothing! Understand that?» he hissed with an unconcealed fury, his eyes twinkling and dancing frenetically.

Cassie turned. «Let me alone. Please. Give me my life back. Set my friends free. Please » she pleded.

His head hung low. «I can't » his voice cringed. «I'm sorry I can't help you ».

In a blink he vanished in the shadows cast by the sun.

«Mom » Cassie shook her mother by the shoulder, trying to wake her up.

«mom » now she was on the verge of hysteria.

Cassie backed i her room and tugged at her nightstand drawer.

Her sheets were lying in a damp heap at her feet. Her eyes clung to the empty drawer.

_Where in the name of God, was her Book of Shadows?_

"Calm down " she scolded herself. "maybe it's somewhere here in the room. You just forgot it someplace..."

And then it all came back to her: what Black John did last night and how she escaped and ended right into...into Portia's arms...

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was too juicy to let it go. :* :* kisses


End file.
